La diosa del sol
by La piketua
Summary: Pansy descubre que es la diosa del sol. mientras lidia con algunos poderes tiene un encuentro en el bano de prefectos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen ni nada que tenga que ver con ellos. Es una historia completamente desde el punto de vista de Pansy. Sin mas les dejo el primer cap.

Una Diosa Perdida

Era de noche ningún alma vagaba por esos oscuros pasillos, bueno tal vez una, Pansy Parkinson. Caminaba con tranquilidad mientras un cigarro descansaba entre sus labios por los cual de vez en cuando soltaba humo. La Slytherin sangre pura no podía dormir esa noche, deseando tranquilizarse había salido de su sala común a fumar un cigarro. Cabreada por no poder irse a dormir Parkinson se había situado en la torre de Aritmancia junto a la ventana. Pansy cerró los ojos y saco el cigarro de entre sus labios, se dispuso a soltar el humo pero al hacerlo escucho que alguien hablaba en la oscura torre.

-EL cigarro lastima los pulmones.

La voz había hablado haciendo que Parkinson diera un brinco soltara el cigarro y sacara su varita. Pero no necesito hacer un hechizo para alumbrar, la sala de Aritmancia no podía brillar mas esa noche. Frente a Parkinson una mujer de hermosos cabellos plateados, ojos azules y piel pálida. La mujer vestía un traje blanco adornado con detalles en oro y alrededor de ella todo era luz. La luz que irradiaba el cuerpo de la mujer ilumino toda la estancia incluyendo el pálido rostro de la princesa de Slytherin que piso el cigarro incrédula por lo que veía y luego se restregó los ojos.

-No soy un sueño.- volvió a hablar la mujer, una voz celestial, como cantos de trompetas.

Pansy la miro con sus azules ojos y pasó una mano por su cabello azabache. La mujer le sonrió y la luz brillo más alrededor de ella. Los rayos se filtraban por debajo de la puerta que conducía a la torre y traspasaban por la ventana como rayos pálidos de Luna.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Pansy todavía sin creerse que no estaba soñando.

-Soy una Diosa, la diosa de la luna. Tú eres la diosa del sol y te hemos buscado durante una década.- hablo la mujer y acerco su mano a la mejilla de Pansy, acariciando suavemente.

Pansy soltó una carcajada y la mujer sonrió sabiendo que Pansy no creía ni media palabra.

-Soy Artemis y he sido enviada aquí para ayudarte a entender y saber usar tus poderes. Claro después de que se te sean entregados por medio de mí.- la voz de la mujer era aterciopelada y le tendió una mano a Pansy.

-¿No me está bromeando?- pregunto Pansy y la otra negó

-Toma mi mano y al fin tendras tus poderes, Diosa Horus.

Pansy estaba en shock, se había puesto a conversar con una mujer, Diosa, que brillaba y esta le estaba diciendo que ella también era una Diosa. ¿La diosa del sol? ¿La diosa de la Luna? ¿Aquello era una broma verdad? Pansy ni siquiera había terminado de pensar cuando tomo la mano de la mujer y su mano también comenzó a brillar pero con más fuerza que la otra, la luz de la otra era pálida comparada con la que la rodeaba a ella. Pansy sintió un gran poder recorrerla por dentro y lanzando un grito su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y ella de rodilla con los brazos extendidos mientras su cuerpo brillaba con tal intensidad que hasta el mismo sol se sentiría opacado.

Luego de unos largos minutos el cuerpo de Pansy poco a poco dejo de brillar y lentamente ella sintió que el poder se agarraba a sus huesos y dejaba de correr por su sangre. Pansy enderezo el rostro y miro a la mujer delante de ella, seguía brillando pero muy débilmente. Pansy se miro y noto que ella también seguía brillando pero su luz era floja.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- pregunto Pansy levantándose del suelo y sintiendo una fuerza dentro de ella que nunca había sentido.

-Eso, es tu poder Pansy. Acabas de recibir un regalo del Dios todo poderoso.- la voz de la mujer sonaba tranquila

-¿Qué debo hacer, ponerme a dar saltos?- pregunto sarcásticamente y la mujer sonrió de medio lado

-Poco a poco dejaras la arrogancia y vendrás a pedirme ayuda. Por ahora ve a seguir la noche, nos volveremos a ver Horus.- con esas palabras la bella mujer se transformo en una chica de segundo año y lo peor sus ropas eran de color rojo lo que hizo que una mueca de asco se formara en el rostro de Pansy.

-¿Por qué Griffindor?- pregunto Pansy con asco

-Porque debes aprender a regalar tu luz a todos, Horus, no solo a tus iguales.- dijo la niña y camino a la puerta pero antes de salir dijo –Cualquier problema que tengas con tus nuevos poderes, háblame, estaré en la torre Griffindor. Ven a verme mejor.- con esas palabras y una sonrisa triunfadora la niña se fue.

-Sueña que iré a la torre Griffindor.- susurro Pansy antes de darse cuenta que había quedado en completa obscuridad porque su cuerpo ya no brillaba.


	2. Senales

Este Cap. es Hot. Es el encuentro en el baño de prefectos. Más adelante se sabrá porque Pansy hace esto (No es solo por arrogancia).

Señales

Pansy salió de la torre y casi voló a su sala común, sus piernas caminaban con tal rapidez que estaba segura que si corriera pasaría por el lado de un mortal sin ser notada. Eso la hizo sentir emocionada, cuantas cosas podría hacer teniendo ese poder, eso era increíble. Llego a la sala común en menos de un minuto y se dejo caer en un mueble, no se sentía cansada por la carrera se sentía con muchas fuerzas pero aun así se dirigió a su cama a dormir.

La mañana siguiente llego y Pansy al escuchar el chorro de agua del baño se levanto. Seguro Daphne ya se había despertado, se paro y se desperezo antes de dirigirse hacia el espejo en una esquina del cuarto. Tan pronto se paro frente a este dio un grito que tapo con sus manos, ella estaba diferente. Su cuerpo se había vuelto moreno y no pálido, sus piernas estaban más firmes que antes y sus ojos. Se acerco más al espejo para ver si veía bien. Alrededor de su ojo azul un circulo amarillo llamo su atención. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo incrédula y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, estaba más firme que antes y más suave. Eso debía ser una broma.

-Tomaste alguna poción Pans- pregunto Daphne mirándola y Pansy negó

-Explícame entonces como de la noche a la mañana eres morena y además… como te teñiste el cabello tan rápido.

Pansy volvió a concentrarse en el espejo, ahora su cabello azabache tenía pedazos rubios corriendo por él y… ¡que! Su cabello llegaba hasta sus nalgas, cuando el otro día había estado sobre sus hombros. Pansy corrió al baño y se encerró encendiendo el grifo y despojándose de sus ropas. Pansy se relajo en el baño mientras el agua caía por su larga melena. Eran eso señales para que supieran que era una Diosa, una diosa del sol. Por eso los colores amarillos se agarraban a ella. Sus ojos, su pelo y para colmo ahora era morena. Salió del baño he ignoro los comentarios de sus compañeras, una falda corta, una camisa, su cabello en una mona alta y unos tacones. Con eso salió de su cuarto después de tomar su túnica.

Al salir se dirigió al Gran Salón a desayunar, tan pronto entro sus ojos fueron a la mesa Griffindor, Potti estaba besándose asquerosamente con su novia, Weasley coqueteaba con Granger y esta miraba su comida mientras asentía sonrojada. Luego la vista de la Slytherin fue a su mesa y tan pronto se sentó frente a Draco este la miro sorprendido mientras decía

-Que te sucedió Pansy. Te vez muy sexy- Draco estaba bromeando con ella

Draco su único amigo, novio de Lunática lovegood, al único al que podría decirle Pansy la verdad sobre que le había sucedido.

-Draco anoche me paso algo muy extraño, pero no debemos hablarlo aquí. Acompáñame.- Draco asintió y Pansy tomo unos cuantos pedazos de galletas antes de salir de comedor y caminar por un pasillo

-¿Qué sucede Pansy? Mejor dicho ¿Qué te sucedió?- Draco realmente estaba preocupado lo que arranco una sonrisa de Pansy

Pansy le conto a Draco todo lo que paso la noche anterior, su encuentro loco y los cambios de esa mañana.

-Wow. No tengo palabras- dijo Draco mientras habría los ojos gris en una mueca impresionada

-Draco, me miran como si fuera una demente, por Dios si parece que fui y me cambie por otra

-Sigues siendo la misma, el mismo rostro, el mismo corazón. Si te vez diferente con piel morena y cabello largo pero… debo admitir que te queda muy bien, si pareces una Diosa.

El comentario de Draco hizo que Pansy mentalmente maldijera su suerte. Joder era una Diosa y no podía creerlo todavía.

-Necesito pensar Draco

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Pansy Parkinson antes de irse rumbo al jardín. Pansy camino enfuscada en sus pensamientos cuando de repente en su mente se filtro algo que no podía haberlo pensado ella.

-Que se hizo. Esta muy diferente

Pansy se voltio a ver hacia un árbol hacer si alguien le había hablado pero no, las únicas personas en ese lugar eran dos niñas de cuarto año y no parecían hablarle. Pansy siguió su camino y luego de pensar y pensar una Griffindor que ella conocía se paro frente a ella.

-Necesitas que te explique algo- Pansy dio la vuelta al oír la voz de la diosa de la luna

- Si ¡Que rayos me paso!- Pansy grito a todo pulmón pensando que nadie podría oírla, estaban lejos de todos. El ruido retumbo en los arboles y Pansy se dio cuenta que su grito pudo haberse odio hasta del Hall de entrada. Así que se tapo la boca incrédula

-No te espantes esto es normal, eres la diosa del sol y como tal el color amarillo, anaranjado y moreno debe estar en ti.- le explico la niña tranquilamente

-Mejor vete, puedo manejarlo yo sola.- soltó Pansy y volvió a caminar hacia el hall de entrada

Dejando atrás a la Diosa de la luna que susurro

-Lastima quería prevenirte para cuando escuches los pensamientos de las demás personas en tu cabeza.

Pansy entro tranquilamente pero de repente empezó a escuchar muchas voces en su mente, estaba segura que ninguna era de ella.

–Como logro ese cabello, ojala se fijara en mi, soy tan insignificante, con un culo así yo también seria la reina de Slytherin, la biblioteca debería ser cerrada, huh se habrá fijado en mi- los pensamiento hicieron que Pansy llevara sus manos a su cabeza.

Su mundo daba vueltas mientras que todos a su alrededor seguían pensando y hablando. Pansy corrió y corrió y seguía escuchando las putas voces. En ese instante entro al baño de prefectos y las voces se apagaron. Se dejo caer cansada en una esquina y luego se levanto y se lavo la cara dejando que algunas gotas corrieran por su cuello moreno.

-Porque no lo acepte- no otra vez pensó Pansy mientras escuchaba el pensamiento, no suyo y luego se dio de cuente que en la otra punta del baño de prefectos había una chica, cabellos castaños tapaban su cara mientras ella miraba sus rodillas.

–Siempre vas a ser una estúpida Hermione- volvió a escuchar Pansy en su cabeza y sonrió con malicia. Cuando empezó a escuchar los pensamientos no había pensado que tal vez podría servir de algo. Pansy se dio la vuelta ¿Cómo Granger no había escuchado el grifo de agua? Debía estar muy centrada en sus pensamientos.

–Tal vez si le pido disculpas él me acepte.- se volvió a decir Hermione y Pansy lo escucho perfectamente. Con andar vacilante Pansy se acerco a Hermione.

Parándose frente a la Griffindor dejo salir una sonrisa de lado y luego hablo tranquilamente

-¿Que te sucede sangre sucia?- pregunto Pansy con arrogancia y desprecio. Hermione dio un brinco al saber que no estaba sola y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te importa Parkinson?- soltó Hermione y Pansy se acerco otro paso

-Me importa porque necesito saberlo antes de hacer lo que quiero y voy a hacer.- Pansy seguía sonriendo cuando escucho el pensamiento de Hermione

–Lo que me faltaba ser la presa de una serpiente- y que presa pensó Pansy riendo por dentro

-No te lo diré Parkinson así que déjame pasar- con eso Granger se iba a retirar pero Pansy la tomo de la cintura y la tiro contra la pared pegando su cuerpo en menos de un segundo.

–Creo que no te vas pequeña fierecilla- Pansy rio al decirle así a Hermione y paso su mano con suavidad sobre el cuello de Hermione.

-Que suave- le escucho Pansy pensar a Hermione mientras ella acariciaba su cuello y la sostenía por la cintura. En un impulso Pansy junto sus labios y apretó con fuerza el cuello de Hermione haciendo que quedaran mas juntas. Pansy sintió como Hermione colocaba sus manos en su cabello azabache y hacia presión para que el beso fuera más intenso.

-Me encantaría sentir esas manos en mi vientre- volvió a escuchar Pansy los pensamientos de Hermione y comenzó a sacarle la camisa a ala castaña. Esta pareció sorprendida pero no se quejo. Luego de sacar la camisa de Hermione Pansy la observo y acaricio con su mano antes de ir a por otro beso. Hermione gimió fuerte y Pansy la beso con más frenesí enredando su lengua en un dulce baile.

-Que delicioso Pansy" pensó nuevamente Hermione y Pansy sonrió sin dejar de besarla. Luego sintió que Hermione le sacaba la camisa y se dejo hacer.

-Por Dios Pansy- gimió Hermione después de empujarla un poco para verla mejor. En ese momento Pansy se acordó que no se había puesto sostén.

-Que deliciosa que te ves.- Hablo Hermione y Pansy sonrió de lado, iba a besar a Hermione de nuevo pero esta la seguía observando como si fuera una piedra de antigüedad inigualable. –

¿Cómo te hiciste ese tatuaje?- Pansy miro hacia su estomago y vio que en la parte de abajo muy cerca del comienzo de su sexo estaba el tatuaje de un sol.

-No lo recuerdo ahora.- Dijo Pansy antes de lanzarse a besar a Hermione quien no se quejo y volvió a jugar con su lengua antes de llevar sus manos al vientre de Pansy. Pansy llevo sus manos a la parte de atrás del sostén de Hermione y lo desabrocho con rapidez dejándolo perdido en algún lugar.

–Parece una Diosa- Pansy no puedo evitar reir quedamente al escuchar el pensamiento de Hermione, el cual no estaba lejos de la realidad. Lentamente Pansy acaricio los pechos de Hermione mientras esta también acariciaba los suyos.

-Quiero lamerlos Pansy- soltó de repente Hermione y Pansy la miro, Hermione tenía los labios hinchados, cabello despeinado y ojos lujuriosos que miraban sus senos como si fueran comida.

-Repítelo- pidió Pansy antes de besar a Hermione lentamente

-Quiero lamer y morder tus tetas.- Dijo Hermione sin quitar los ojos de lo que quería lamer.

-¿Pídemelo por favor?- dijo la Slytherin mientras miraba divertida a la Griffindor. Vio como ella lo dudaba pero el deseo por probarlos la sobre pasó.

-Por favor Pansy. Permíteme morder, lamer y chupar tus senos como el mejor manjar que haya probado.- La Griffindor sonó necesitada y Pansy asintió llevándola hacia la bañera vacía. Pansy se acostó primero y luego invito a Hermione quien la siguió.

-Lámelos, son todo tuyas.- Dijo Pansy y Hermione se lanzo como leona sobre los pechos de Pansy. Lamio, mordió, chupo y volvió a morder como si fuera bebe tratando de obtener leche.

-Si sangre sucia, chupa, lame, muerde. Maldita zorra sí que sabes lo que haces ¿no? Por dios jamás había sentido algo así.- Pansy estaba en éxtasis total pero aun así jalo a Hermione y la beso cambiando de posiciones.

-Te hare ver el cielo solo con mi lengua Granger.- Dijo Pansy con media sonrisa y comenzó a lamer el pezón de Hermione haciendo a esta gemir y retorcerse.

-¿Te gustaría que te muerda Hermione?- pregunto Pansy con cara de niña buena y vio como Hermione asintió fervientemente. Pansy mordió con habilidad el pezón derecho de Hermione mientras atendía el otro con los dedos

-SI Pansy, como me gustaría sentir esos besos allá. En mi sexo.- El pensamiento de Hermione no fue pasado por Pansy que levanto el rostro y la miro a la cara

–Creo que prefieres mi lengua más abajo ¿no?- las palabras de Pansy fueron con una sonrisa ladeada y en el rostro de Hermione brillaba el asombro.

-¿Cómo…?- lo que fuera a decir Hermione fue silenciado por Pansy que coloco un dedo en los labios de esta y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón junto con las bragas. Pansy sonrió al escuchar la respiración agitada de Hermione.

-Ahora si vas a gozar fierecilla.- Dijo Pansy antes de enterrar su boca en el sexo de la Griffindor que comenzó a gemir en voz alta.

-Si Pansy, que rico Pans, eres maravillosa.- Esos eran los pensamientos de la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger. Con un fuerte gemido Hermione termino y Pansy se salió de entre sus piernas con una sonrisa. Para encontrarse con una Hermione que la miraba impresionada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la morena y Hermione la apunto. Pansy se percato de inmediato, estaba brillando, parecía que hubieran puesto sobre ella el sol. -Estas hermosa.- fue el último susurro de Hermione antes de desmayarse.


	3. La bruja mas intelligente de Hogwarts

Es la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts

Pansy miro impresionada a la Griffindor desmayada y se tranquilizo. Cuando su corazón se relajo y ella quedo tranquila, su cuerpo dejo de brillar. Con un hechizo de su varita Granger y ella estaban vestidas. Con otro elevo a Granger de la bañera y la condujo a la enfermera. Mientras caminaba pensó en que diría, la encontré desmayada en un pasillo de Hogwarts. Si esa sería su escusa perfecta.

Al llegar la enfermera la miro acusadoramente pero Pansy la ignoro y dijo que la había encontrado desmayada. Pansy estaba segura que la enfermera no le creyó porque el pensamiento de esta fue –Si claro y yo nací ayer- Pansy coloco a Hermione en una cama y salió de la enfermería sentándose frente a la puerta.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué comencé a brillar precisamente en esos momentos? ¿Por qué rayos tengo una suerte tan jodida? Cuando al fin había alcanzado su sueño más preciado su maldita suerte hacia que precisamente ella la viera brillando. Podría decirle a Hermione que se había desmayado cuando ella comenzó a comérselo y seguramente ella pensaría que había soñando todo lo demás, si, era poco probable que Hermione le creyera siendo ella la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. "Maldita Suerte"

Pansy se quedo recostada en la pared frente a la enfermería hasta que escucho una voz angelical hablar.

-¿Qué has hecho?- frente a ella estaba la Diosa de la luna con su real apariencia y rostro furioso

-No he hecho nada, nadie me explico cómo detener mi brillo- dijo Pansy con rostro relajado

-¿Esa chica es tu novia Horus?- pregunto la diosa de la luna y Pansy sonrió con melancolía.

-Ojala lo fuera-susurro soñadora y la diosa de la luna la miro sin pestañar

-Tendras que convencerla para que no hable- fueron las palabras de la diosa antes de volver a ser una niña y perderse en el oscuro pasillo

Solo eso le faltaba a Pansy, convencer a Hermione de no decir nada. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿La amenazaba? ¿Le rogaba? Claro, sería su esclava de por vida si ella no decía nada. Aunque pensándolo bien ese no era un gran sacrificio. Pansy se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la enfermera salió y la miro con duda.

"La señorita Granger ya despertó Parkinson." Pansy se levanto de un brinco y comenzó a andar a la enfermería pero la enfermera la detuvo con mirada reprochadora "Tenga cuidado con lo que hace." Dijo la enfermera antes de salir y dirigirse sabe Merlín a donde.

Pansy entro a la enfermería y en la segunda cama vio a Hermione mirando el techo con duda. A Pansy no le gusto esa expresión, Hermione seguramente estaba pensando en ella. En lo que había visto. "¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Pansy sentándose en la cama del lado. Hermione la miro a los ojos y se quedo fijamente mirándola. Pansy miro al suelo y luego a la pared.

"Te desmayaste cuando comencé…" el argumento de Pansy fue interrumpido por Hermione que con una sonrisa dijo.

"¿Eres la Diosa del sol verdad?" por un momento Pansy se atraganto con su propia saliva pero luego inhalo y exhalo.

"De que hablas Granger." Soltó Pansy con arrogancia y mirando fijamente un punto determinado de la pared.

"Claro, todos los cambios. Tu cabello lago, con mechones rubios, tu piel ahora morena y tus ojos, tus ojos con ese circulo amarillo alrededor de ellos." Pansy estaba en total shock cuando Hermione hablo. Cuando ella la había detallado tanto como para saber que sus ojos no siempre han sido así.

Pansy tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para responder pero no dijo nada, solo miro el suelo y luego sintió una mano que levantaba su mentón. Fijo su mirada en los castaños ojos de su castaña favorita y se quedo perdida en ese mundo.

"Eres especial Pansy." La voz Hermione era suave con un toque de admiración.

"Hermione por favor no digas nada." Pansy le estaba rogando y la verdad es que le dolía hasta la medula tener que usar esas palabras. Ella era una Slytherin, se sentía humillada, pisoteada. Hermione la miro y asintió.

"No diré nada Pansy, pero me gustaría ayudarte, no sería bueno que comenzaras a brillar en un salón." Hermione rio suavemente y luego se inclino sobre Pansy mirando fijamente los orbes azules. "¿Qué haces?" pregunto Pansy sin poder evitar pensar en lo cerca que estaban.

Hermione no respondió, solo se acerco el espacio que separaba sus labios y la beso. No fue un beso como en el baño de prefectos, fue uno suave y tierno. Uno que quería decir muchas cosas, muchas cosas que ninguna pensaba decir.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron Pansy dejo sus frentes unidas mientras sonría sinceramente por primea vez frente a la Griffindor que se robo su corazón desde hace annos.


	4. Controlando la energia

Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Alice: en respuesta a tu pregunta puedo decirte que Pansy cambiara un poco, pero seguirá siendo arrogante y orgullosa. Seguramente se vuelva más amorosa y menos cerrada.

Lidiado con la energía

Luego de unas horas Pansy se había ido a caminar por los jardines de Hogwarts, pensando, en su mundo. Cuando una voz dulce, angelical y algo sarcástica le llego al oído.

"Segura que no necesitas mi ayuda." Era la maldita Diosa de la luna, Pansy se dio la vuelta y miro a la Diosa mientras hablaba derrotada "Necesito tu ayuda." Uh decirlo había sido peor que sentir la maldición Crucio en el cuerpo pensó Pansy.

La sonrisa que apareció en la cara de la Diosa fue única, brillaba como si hubieran pulido sus dientes hace cinco segundos. "Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es acerca de tu velocidad y tono de voz." dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa y sentándose en la suave grama. Pansy la acompaño en total silencio.

"Pansy tu velocidad es dependiendo a la cantidad de energía solar que haya en tu cuerpo. Si corres muy rápido en un día nublado te encontraras tan agotada que no podrás levantar un vaso sin que sientas tu mano temblar. Debes tener cuidado, camina siempre como humana. Tu voz es lo mismo, no te enfades ni te excites demasiado porque terminaras rompiendo tímpanos." La diosa de la luna estaba sentada mirando fijamente a Pansy quien estaba realmente frustrada.

¿De que servía tener esos poderes si no podía usarlos? Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba la Slytherin, era muy excitante correr rápido.

"¿Qué hay con el brillo?" pregunto Pansy, en su voz se podía captar como el hecho de tener que preguntar le molestaba. "Bueno, tu brillo es algo más complicado. Depende de la energía solar que acumules. Hay un nivel Horus donde tu energía se desborda y sale en forma de rayos, esto también ocurre cuando estas excitada, confundida o celosa. La forma de evitarlo es vaciar tu tanque de energía a diario." La diosa había hablado tan tranquila que Pansy pensó que estaba hablando del la atmosfera.

"Sabes pensaba que tu eras inteligente pero veo que no. ¿Te parece que entendí? ¿Vaciar mi tanque? ¿Soy un auto? ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? ¿O hago de mujer maravilla e intento descubrir el enigma detrás de tus palabras?" decir que Pansy estaba cabreada era quedarse corto.

La diosa de la luna dejo salir una risa fresca y luego comenzó a hablar nuevamente "Pansy es muy fácil. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando recibiste tu poder?" Pansy asintió ante esta pregunta y la diosa siguió hablando "Así mismo sueltas energía. Lo primero, debe ser de noche, si no es de noche al hacerlo en lugar de soltar energía la estas obteniendo. Te arrodillaras en algún lugar del bosque prohibido, extenderás los brazos y dejaras caer tu cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzaras a brillar en un tiempo de dos minutos y terminaras de brillar luego de cinco minutos." Dijo la Diosa y Pansy la miro algo sorprendida.

"¿Cómo sabes cuánto tiempo tardo en brillar? ¿Desde cuándo me conoces?" Pansy estaba muy interesada en eso, podía ver en el rostro de la otra Diosa que habían sido algo, en su manera de mirarla y de hablarle.

"Hace una década que te perdí Horus. Tú y yo éramos pareja hace una década, éramos como el ying y el yang. Éramos la envidia de todos. En la noche yo enfrentaba los peligros que amenazaran con destruir el mundo y en el día lo hacías tú. Hasta que un día llego un hombre con su serpiente negra, tú lo derrotaste a él pero la serpiente pego su veneno en ti y moriste. Es la única forma de matar a una Diosa como nosotras, veneno de serpiente." La diosa había hablado con melancolía y Pansy estaba en shock.

Esa mujer tan hermosa la había esperado por una década. Esa era su antigua pareja y le había sido fiel durante tantos annos. Ella no quería ser una diosa, deseaba darle el poder a alguien y quedarse como una simple Slytherin.

"Yo… ¿Cómo sabes que realmente soy yo la diosa del sol?" pregunto Pansy mientras sentía sus manos y pies temblar.

"La diosa del sol es tu espíritu Pansy, tal vez algún día tu puedas seguir tu vida y Horus salga de ti en forma de espíritu y se venga conmigo." Dijo la diosa de la luna y confundió más a Pansy.

"Solo matando a la culebra que asesino a Horus eso ocurrirá, si no dejaras de crecer al cumplir 25 y serás inmortal." Termino la diosa mientras se levantaba "Hermione Granger sabe mucho de ti. Sé que Horus solo me ama a mí, tú eres Pansy Parkinson y amas a Hermione Granger. Aunque me duela aceptarlo ella es tu destino Pansy así como Horus es el mío." Con esas palabras la diosa se fue y Pansy se quedo pensando.

La diosa de la luna era una mujer realmente hermosa, la diosa Horus tenía buen gusto. A pesar de saber eso Pansy nunca podría quererla, ella solo tenía ojos para Hermione. Y eso desde hace mucho, aunque la insultara y le dijera hasta de lo que se iba a morir, ella amaba a esa castaña obsesionada con los libros.

Pansy se relajo y cerró los ojos, luego de unos segundos los abrió al sentir una presencia a su lado. Hermione Granger estaba allí parada, un libro debajo de su brazo y una sonrisa algo tímida en su rostro. "Aceptara" Pansy leyó el pensamiento de Hermione con duda y luego la miro interesada.

"Puedo sentarme." Pregunto Hermione y Pansy asintió con media sonrisa. Hermione se sentó algo lejos de Pansy y esta se acerco diciendo "No como Granger, bueno si tu me lo pides puede que te coma haría la excepción." Pansy rio al ver que Hermione ahora estaba sonrojada.

"Solo quería decirte que deberías hacer el ritual del sol para vaciar tu tanque de energía." Dijo Hermione mientras abría el libro que llevaba en sus manos en una página y comenzaba a decir algo. Pansy no la escuchaba tenía su mente puesta en otro mundo. En como los labios de Hermione se abrían para dejar salir palabras, como los risos de ella querían taparle la vista y como mordía su labio un poco porque estaba nerviosa.

"Guarda silencio un rato Granger." Dijo Pansy, mejor dicho exigió lanzándose hacia adelante y quedando más cerca de la Griffindor. Pansy sonrió con malicia al ver que Hermione la estaba mirando tan fijamente que si pudiera la traspasaría. "Solo quería ayudarte." Dijo Hermione, Pansy se carcajeo al escuchar su tono ofendido.

"Aceptare tu ayuda luego de tu saludo." Dijo Pansy y antes de que Hermione tu viera oportunidad de hablar Pansy la había besado con soltura, colocando su mano en la cintura de la Griffindor y brincando sobre ella.

Hermione no pensaba en esos momentos solo seguía besando a Pansy, al parecer olvidando que estaban en los jardines y que cualquiera podía verlas. "Te deseo tanto Hermione." Dijo Pansy mientras su mano volaba al seno derecho de Hermione quien dio un brinco y con voz temblorosa dijo "Estamos afuera Pansy."

Con esas palabras Pansy se tranquilizo y saco su mano de debajo de la camisa de Hermione, dejándose caer a su lado suspiro con una sonrisa en su cara y tocándose los labios rojos e hinchados. "Eso es más emocionante." Soltó Pansy mientras se acomodaba en la grama y cerraba los ojos.

"Pansy el ritual del sol es realmente importante." Pansy abrió los ojos y miro a su Hermione quien la estaba mirando ¿preocupada? Si Hermione Granger estaba preocupada por Pansy Parkinson eso si que era una novedad. "Lo voy a hacer esta noche Hermione, eso te hace sentir menos preocupada, que bueno." Con esas palabras Pansy volvió a cerrar los ojos. Luego de unos momentos pensó que Hermione se había ido.

Abrió los ojos tranquila para ver que la Griffindor seguía a su lado leyendo bastante tranquila. Pansy quería tratarla bien, tratarla con amor pero simplemente el intentarlo ya era un caso perdido. Pansy había creado una barrera de metal y la Griffindor ya la había derretido un poco. Pansy no quería abrirse ante la Griffindor para después quedar con todo el corazón roto.

Pansy estuvo en silencio un rato observando como el sol se iba y daba paso a la luna. Hermione seguía a su lado leyendo, ni siquiera había notado que ahora todo estaba oscuro y que eran las únicas fuera del castillo. Eso le hizo pensar a Pansy que realmente Hermione no había estado leyendo. "¿No vas a cenar?" pregunto Pansy mirando a Hermione quien negó y cerro el libro.

"Quiero acompañarte al ritual. Si me lo permites claro esta" dijo Hermione sonrojada y Pansy se olvido de que podía leer sus pensamientos para concentrarse en su rostro. "Si tu quieres puedes venir. Me da igual" Dijo Pansy y se levanto, luego de hacerlo le tendió la mano a Hermione quien la tomo con una sonrisa. Luego de pararse las dos se dirigieron rumbo al bosque prohibido.


	5. El ritual del sol

Holisss….

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Lo escribí tan feliz. Espero allá quedado bien.

El ritual del sol

Pansy nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida y lo peor era que no sabía si sus nervios eran debido al ritual o a lo cerca que se encontraba Hermione. Ok, seamos sinceros a Pansy no le ponía nerviosa la cercanía de Hermione, lo que le ponía nerviosa es que estaban en el bosque prohibido solas y Hermione demasiado cerca.

"Crees que aquí está bien Pansy." Pregunto Hermione mientras miraba alrededor, un lugar bastante grande, rodeado de arboles altos y terroríficos. Pansy observo el lugar por un rato y no pudo evitar que imágenes nada inocentes llegaran a su mente. Los pensamientos iban desde una Hermione aprisionándola contra un árbol, hasta una Hermione en el suelo arenoso gimiendo Pansy mientras la nombrada se encontraba entre las piernas de Hermione.

"Si aquí está bien." Dijo Pansy pensando que debía terminar eso. Lo del baño de prefectos no debía repetirse… por ahora. "Siendo así creo que te dejare espacio." Escucho Pansy decir a Hermione y vio como esta se alejaba de ella para observarla.

Pansy se sintió un poco avergonzada pero…. Ella era una Slytherin. A pesar de todo ella nunca demostraría ante un Griffindor cualquier sentimiento que la hiciera verse humana. Aunque para su desgracia ya lo había hecho.

Pansy se arrodillo en el suelo, extendió sus brazos como si recibiera un gran poder y sin darse cuenta su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras de su pecho un rayo salía en dirección al cielo. Luego del primer rayo muchos más fueron saliendo de Pansy y el lugar quedo completamente iluminado.

POV Hermione

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y pensó que se desmayaría nuevamente pero sabía que eso no era una buena idea. Realmente Pansy era herniosa y esa luz la hacía ver tan angelical y pura.

Hermione observo con atención a Pansy, la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado. Ese hermoso rostro que antes repugnaba y ahora no soportaba el hecho de pensar que alguien más pudiera acariciarlo.

Solo ella, Hermione Granger, se merecía el privilegio de posar sus manos sobre Pansy. Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento y se sobresalto al ver que rayos del cielo iban a dar en Pansy con suavidad.

Hermione la observo de nuevo, realmente el brillo a su alrededor era cegador pero fascinante. Un ruido brutal hizo que Hermione dejara de pesar en eso y se asusto al ver como un rayo fuerte y furioso daba de lleno en el pecho de Pansy. Hermione se asusto al ver que al rayo tocar a Pansy, esta cerró los brazos y su cabeza volvió a quedar derecha durante unos segundos para luego caer hacia adelante.

Hermione pensó en sacar a Pansy del ritual pero la luz comenzaba a apagarse. Ya estaba terminando. Lo último que Hermione escucho antes de que el bosque perdiera la gran claridad era el grito-gemido- de Pansy mientras colacionaba y caía hacia el suelo.

Hermione podía ver a Pansy con claridad aun, ella estaba acostada casi jadeando sobre el suelo. Y eso la hizo pensar que Pansy había soltado más energía de la necesaria.

POV Pansy

En esos momentos Pansy solo podía pensar tres cosas: Maldito ritual del sol, maldito rayo y Bendita Hermione (nótese el sarcasmo en esta última.) Ahora se encontraba algo adolorida, la diosa de la luna no dijo nada de un rayo azotando en su pecho.

Por eso Pansy olvidando que Hermione estaba detrás de ella comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Por el suelo quedo su túnica y su corbata. Ella quería ver que daño causo el rayo en ella. Pansy iba por el cuarto botón de su camisa cuando escucho un pensamiento filtrarse en su mente "Que carambas haces Pansy."

Ese pensamiento hizo que Pansy se detuviera, recordara que no estaba sola y se girara con la camisa media abierta, los senos metidos en un sostén rojo fuego y los dedos queriendo terminar de desabotonar su camisa.

"Si quieres me doy la vuelta." Dijo Hermione roja y Pansy sonrió coqueta mientras daba un paso hacia Hermione y terminaba de desabotonar su camisa. Al diablo se iban los pensamientos que había tenido sobre lo que no debía hacer. Al diablo se iban las ganas de protegerse de Hermione.

"¿Quieres ayudarme gatita?" pregunto Pansy mientras tiraba su camisa al suelo y miraba a Hermione quien la miro de arriba abajo sin entender que ayuda quería Pansy.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" pregunto Hermione con voz ronca, Hermione era casi un títere al servicio de Pansy sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pansy sonrió de lado y le quito la túnica a Hermione mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Ayúdame a calmar el fuego que enciendes en mi." Dijo Pansy y beso con pasión a Hermione quien por un momento se separo insegura pero luego volvió a besar a Pansy con soltura.

"Espera Hermione, primero déjame revisarme." Dijo Pansy acordándose de golpe del rayo que le había pegado gusto en el pecho. Pansy comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras se miraba y se sorprendió que el rayo no hubiera hecho nada. Bueno ahora que lo pensaba bien no estaba del todo segura. Así que Pansy miro a Hermione y sabiendo que esta seguramente la había memorizado en el baño de prefectos pregunto "¿Tengo algo diferente?"

La voz de Pansy exigía una respuesta mientras se exponía libremente hacia Hermione, quien la observo ida mientras negaba. "Siendo así, sigamos con lo nuestro." Dijo Pansy y jalo a Hermione a un nuevo beso.

Hermione no se quejo y esto Pansy lo tomo como un sí. "Me quede hirviendo en el baño de prefectos por culpa tuya." Dijo Pansy mientras sin darse cuenta desabotonaba la camisa de Hermione. "No fue mi intención." Dijo Hermione sin separarse de los labios de Pansy.

Pansy dejo los labios de Hermione y se dirigió a morder su cuello. Se entretuvo un rato succionando allí y luego comenzó a sacar el sostén de Hermione. Mientras sacaba el sostén, Pansy se sorprendió de sentir que ya no llevaba falda. "Eres rápida gatita." Susurro Pansy mordiendo la clavícula de Hermione quien gimió en respuesta.

Pansy sintió como unos dedos suaves y largos desabrochaban su sostén, este cayó al suelo y Hermione se alejo de Pansy para contemplarla mejor. "No crees que soy la mejor puta que vas a encontrar." Pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras veía a Hermione comérsela con la mirada.

"Tu eres más que eso." Dijo Hermione y llevo sus manos a los pechos de Pansy apretando suavemente primero y luego con mayor fuerza. Pansy soltó su cabeza hacia atrás y llevo sus manos a los pechos de Hermione acariciando con la misma fuerza que lo hacia la otra.

Unos ruidos extraños llegaron a los oídos de Pansy mientras besaba a Hermione y con rapidez se alejo. "¿Escuchaste?" pregunto Pansy mientras movía su varita, haciendo que ella y Hermione quedaran vestidas. "¿Escuchar qué?" pregunto Hermione todavía con la respiración agitada.

"Estabas demasiado concentrada ¿Verdad gatita?" dijo Pansy con sonrisa malvada pero dejo de sonreír al escuchar el ruido nuevamente. "En este bosques hay muchos peligros." Susurro Hermione y Pansy noto como se pegaba a ella. Eso hizo que Pansy internamente bufara, a buen árbol se arrimaba Granger, Pansy seguramente tenía mucho más miedo que Hermione.

"Te apetece averiguar que es Granger" interrogo Pansy con sorna y Hermione negó varias veces sin soltar el brazo de Pansy. "Qué bueno, a mí tampoco me interesa." Con eso Granger y Pansy comenzaron su retirada hacia el castillo.

Anduvieron en completo silencio, alumbrando el camino con sus varitas y observando el alrededor desconfiadas. "Pansy." Llamo Hermione mirando a la nombrada. Pansy no volteo a mirar a Hermione pero dijo "Dime."

"¿Por qué eres tan arrogante? ¿Qué te cuesta mirarme?" pregunto Hermione y Pansy pudo sentir como la Griffindor estaba comenzando a cabrearse.

Aun así Pansy siguió con su mirada hacia adelante y sintió el bufido de Hermione. Al salir del bosque Pansy estaba metida en sus pensamientos y Hermione la miraba fijamente.

"SI necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme." Fue el último susurro de Hermione antes de alejarse de Pansy. Pansy sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña estúpida, sabía que esa frase era el final de una ¿relación? Bueno se le podía llamar relación. Y Pansy también sabía que Hermione tenía toda la razón. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante? Pansy no lo sabía, estaba en ella ser así.

Pansy corrió a alcanzar a la Griffindor, no se había parado a pensar en que por primera vez en su vida estaba corriendo detrás de alguien y no para insultarla.

"Granger para." Ordeno Pansy agarrando a Hermione por el brazo, era obvio que había usado sus poderes de Diosa para alcanzarla. "¿Qué?" pregunto Hermione sin mirar a Pansy. Pansy pensó en bufar enojada ¿Granger le estaba dando una cucharada de su propio chocolate?

"¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar de mi? ¿Un te quiero? Eso es lo que quieres. Está bien, te quiero, te necesito. Ahora por favor no me des codazo como si simplemente no fuéramos nada. Tal vez no llevamos mucho tiempo con esta… bueno, esta relación, pero no es para que la tires por el risco." Pansy hablaba molesta, no con Hermione si no con ella. Había llegado hasta al punto de revelar sus sentimientos solo para seguir teniendo a Hermione a su lado.

"No era de esa forma que quería escucharlo pero… cuenta. De todas formas Pansy, creo que debemos llevar esto con calma. Conozcámonos." Dijo la Griffindor y solo recibió un gesto arrogante de parte de Pansy. "Lo intentare." Dijo Pansy antes de seguir andado.

Era costumbre de Pansy decir la última palabra. Aun así Pansy no pudo evitar lo que hizo a continuación. Pansy viro el cuello y sonrió a Hermione quien caminaba detrás de ella. Sin previo aviso Pansy le lanzo un beso por el aire y vio como su gatita lo cogía en el aire y lo colocaba en su mejilla.

Pansy llego a su torre jodidamente molesta con ella misma. Cuando estaba con Hermione no podía saber cómo reaccionar, terminaba haciendo cosas estúpidas, cosas que no se permitiría hacer por nadie.

Al entrar a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama y cerro las cortinas para tener privacidad, estaba hirviendo, prácticamente hablando. Tenía el cuerpo en llamas y solo por tener el maldito pasamiento de que hubiera pasado si en vez de estar en el bosque prohibido hubieran estado en un lugar donde no pudieran interrumpirlas.

Pansy no podía creer que su maldito cuerpo estuviera jugándole esa mala pasada, que la quisiera obligar a autosatisfacerse. No quería hacerlo, un Slytherin no podía caer tan bajo.

"Joder" murmuro Pansy mirando su varita, la cual reposaba en la mesita a su lado. Extendió la mano para tomarla pero obligándose a detenerse regreso la mano a la cama. Pansy respiro hondo y se levanto. Se iba a dar un baño de agua helada.

Se dispuso a levantarse cuando sintió el pinchazo de excitación en su entrepierna… joder… porque se la ponían tan difícil. Murmurado maldiciones Pansy tomo su varita y lanzo el hechizo de silenciamiento antes de hundir su mano en sus bragas húmedas y sentir el maravilloso alivio que salió en forma de suspiro.


	6. El beso

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar.

Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.

El beso

Esa mañana Pansy estaba muy cabreada. Sabes que es peor que las malditas bromas de los gemelos Weasley. ¿No? Yo te diré que es peor, una Slytherin como Parkinson cabreada por no poder tener el control absoluto de su cuerpo.

Porque maldita sea, Pansy no entendía que le pasaba, ella siempre había estado enamorada hasta la medula de la castaña come libros y siempre pudo gritarle cosas y vivir sin ella.

Pero ahora deseaba verla todo el tiempo, deseaba sonreírle y que ella le devolviera la sonrisa y… joder deseaba tenerla en su cama para ella sola. Pansy odiaba con todo el corazón tener que darse placer. Para ella eso no era digno de una Slytherin y odiaba el hecho de que la primera vez que lo hacía era por culpa de la puta Griffindor.

Por eso cuando la Slytherin salió de su torre empujo al primer Griffindor que se encontró. Luego insulto a dos chicas de Ravenclaw y por ultimo le lanzo una maldición a un Hufflepuff.

Cuando Pansy llego al gran salon se sentía… ahh relajada. No había nada mejor que joder a las demás personas. Los pasos de Pansy se detuvieron abruptamente y su rostro quedo en total impacto.

¿Estaba ella viendo bien? ¿La comadreja se estaba grajeando con… su gatita? ¿Lo mataba? Pansy sintió el coraje correr por sus venas pero hablando con frialdad y veneno dijo. "Hash que asco ahora los sangre… los ratones de biblioteca se follan a las comadrejas traidoras de la sangre." El veneno inyectado en cada letra.

Granger dio un empujón a Weasley y miro sorprendida a Pansy. ¿Pensaba ella jugar a dos lápices? Pansy se consideraba demasiado para que le montaran los cuernos. "¿Por qué mejor no te largas Parkinson?" soltó Weasley mirando con odio a Pansy por haberlos interrumpido.

Pansy se cruzo de brazos y con una sonrisa altanera dijo "Y si no quiero ¿Qué me harás comadreja?" dijo agriamente, Granger se había quedado en shock y miraba a Pansy asustada y… arrepentida.

Pansy paso su mirada de Hermione a Weasley, se concentro en la comadreja mientras él buscaba que decirle. Pansy lo miro con odio, coraje, su mirada se veía oscura y el odio traspasaba cada uno de sus poros. Pansy salió de su concentración cuando Weasley comenzó a gritar sacudiendo su túnica.

Pansy dio un brinco hacia atrás viendo la túnica arder en llamas, Weasley intentaba sacársela. Pansy no se quedo a ver y salió corriendo de allí rumbo al bosque prohibido.

Pansy corrió y corrió (A velocidad inhumana) hasta que se sintió muy cansada. Ya no sentía su fuerza, se sentía débil y empezaba a tener mucho sueño. ¿Qué había pasada? ¿El fuego había sido ella? Pansy no podía dejar de preguntarse.

"¿Qué harías si yo no te hubiera seguido?" pregunto una voz a espaldas de Pansy quien se giro encontrándose de frente con la diosa de la luna (Su apariencia real) Pansy miro a los profundos ojos de la mujer de cabellos plateados con horror. Horror de ella misma ¿En que se había convertido?

La diosa se acerco a Pansy y el abrazo, pasando sus manos por la delicada cabellera de la Slytherin. Pansy sabía que la diosa debía de estar pensando que ella parecía una niña asustada. "¿Eso fui yo?" pregunto Pansy al separarse de Artemis quien le acaricio con dulzura la mejilla.

"No te asustes, eso es normal en ti. Debes aprender a controlarte Pansy. El fuego es un método de defensa en la guerra, no por celos." Pansy escucho las palabras y pudo ver como en los ojos de la otra diosa se leía la tristeza. Pansy sabía que Artemis a diferencia de Hermione jamás la lastimaría. La diosa de la luna la amaba tanto que solo quería verla feliz.

"Ojala pudiera amarte a ti." Susurro Pansy dejándose ver completamente humana ante la Diosa. Ni una pisca de arrogancia asomaba entre los ojos de la chica de pelo azabache.

"Lástima que la razón no elija a quien amar." Dijo la diosa de la luna con una sonrisa.

"A pesar de todo, hay una parte en mi que te pertenece. La parte que gobierna Horus es tuya. Te prometo que encontrara a la maldita culebra que enveneno a Horus y tú podrás ser feliz con ella." dijo Pansy y esa misión se la había propuesto hace dos segundos. Porque ella era Pansy Parkinson, Princesa de Slytherin y la bruja mas cabrona de los últimos siglos.

"Gracias Pansy." Dijo Artemis abrazando nuevamente a Pansy. Luego las dos volvieron al castillo. Pansy siguiendo a Artemis.

Luego de salir del bosque prohibido Pansy se dirigió a clases. Llegaba tarde a Pociones, Snape seguramente le echaría tremendo regaño por atreverse a llegar tarde y lo peor… la clase era con Griffindor.

Pansy camino con mucha lentitud, como que no tenía ningún interés en llegar a clase. Camino por los pasillos sin mirar el camino y cuando llego a las mazmorras miro la puerta del salón de Snape. Uff, desde donde estaba podía escuchar la bronca que Snape le estaba lanzando a algún Griffindor.

Pansy abrió la puerta queriendo volverse invisible pero como sabia que eso, sin una capa, era imposible puso su mayor cara de perra cabreada y cruzo la puerta. Pansy sintió las miradas clavándose en ella, pero ignoro esto y se ubico al lado de su compañera Daphne.

"¿De dónde viene?" pregunto Snape, en voz baja. Pansy miro a su profesor predilecto y bajando la mirada dijo "Me he perdido en el bosque y el asqueroso de Hagrid me ha ayudado." La voz de Pansy fue baja y sabia que solo Snape y Daphne la escucharon.

"Hablaremos luego de eso." Fueron las palabras de Snape antes de dirigirse frente a la clase para dar un discurso. Pansy respiro profundo y acentuando su cara de perra cabreada presto atención a Snape.

"¿Qué hacías en el bosque?" pregunto Daphne, Pansy dirigió su furiosa mirada de Snape a Daphne. "Algo que no es de tu incumbencia." Dijo secamente y volviendo a mirar hacia adelante.

Si esa mañana Pansy había amanecido cabreada ahora estaba cabreadísima. Mientras Snape hablaba, y hablaba Pansy recordaba el maldito beso que había presenciado entre su ex gatita y el traidor de la sangre-comadreja inservible-Weasley.

Pansy no sabía porque su mente la quería atormentar con ese maldito beso pero cuando la imagen se repitió por quinta vez en su cabeza supo que necesitaba algo para dejar de pensar.

Fue en ese momento que Pansy sintió la mano de Daphne en su pierna, exactamente en su muslo derecho. Pansy dio un pequeño brinco y miro a Grengrass quien tenía una sonrisita en la cara. Pansy aparto la mano de Daphne y se levanto del asiento.

Se sentó junto a un Griffindor, realmente le valió gorro quien fuera. Porque la realidad era que no había observado a los de uniforme rojo al entrar. Su mirada había estado todo el tiempo en Snape, por eso cuando Pansy sintió nuevamente una mano en su muslo se asusto.

Por un momento Pansy creyó que Grengrass se había cambiado con el de Griffindor para seguir acosándola, pero no, al levantar los ojos hacia su compañero… mejor dicho compañera, Pansy se encontró con una mirada color chocolate que la miraba muy arrepentida.

Pero… Ella era Pansy Parkinson y la mirada de perro arrepentido que Granger le lanzaba no la iba hacer ceder. Por eso Pansy aparto la mano de Granger de un manotazo y sabiendo que Granger lo volvería a intentar se movió un poco, para alejarse.

¿Qué se creía Granger? ¿Qué podía ponerme los cuernos sin recibir su merecido? ¿Tan débil había quedado ayer? ¿Acaso decirle te quiero fue un error? No, el error fue decirle te necesito. Pansy lo había comprendido tarde pero lo había comprendido.

Y cuando un Parkinson se encabrona no hay quien lo des cabrone. Snape dio por terminada la clase y salió del salón. Pansy sabía que muchos habían salido como cohetes pero no ella, Pansy estaba guardando sus pertenencias con tanta calma y paciencia que no se había percatado que solo ella y una castaña estaban en el vacio salón.

"Pansy tenemos que hablar." Dijo Hermione y Pansy la miro molesta mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro y se dirigía a la puerta. Pero Pansy fue detenida por la Griffindor,

"Déjame explicarte Pansy" pidió Hermane intentando tomar la mano de Pansy, Quien no permitió tal hecho y retrocedió un paso. Ganando valor, cosa rara para un Slytherin, Pansy decidió gritarle sus cuatro verdades a la Griffindor.

"¿Qué quieres explicar? ¿Qué quieres decirme? Cuán fácil eres, cuan follable eres. ¿No? ¿Cuántas veces te la ha metido Weasley? ¡Ya se! Vienes a decirme que fue la primera vez. Crees que soy una pendeja Granger. Se lo que vi, nadie me lo conto, lo vi. Weasley estaba a un paso de rasgarte la ropa y follarte."

"No exageres Pansy. Además yo nunca he tenido relaciones con Ron y tampoco vengo a excusarme. Solo quería decirte que ese beso solo era para probarme algo. Quería saber que me sucedía y quería entender algunas cosas." Soltó en un grito Hermione

Pansy dio un paso adelante y con las manos en las caderas comenzó a hablar "No me importa Granger, solo quiero que me dejes salir. No te necesito y me asfixia estar contigo en un cuarto cerrado." Pansy estaba demasiado molesta como para saber que reacción tendría esas palabras en la Griffindor.

Lo siguiente que sintió Pansy fue su cuerpo contra una fría pared y unos labios moviendose con ansiedad sobre los suyos. Estaba claro que Hermione jean Granger no permitiría a Pansy Parkinson irse del salón de Snape.


	7. Al estilo granger

Al estilo Granger

Hermione había perdido el único atisbo de cordura que le quedaba y había empotrado a Pansy contra la pared besándola en el proceso. Joder, Hermione no sabía lo que hacía, esa mañana se había jurado no besar más a Parkinson.

Había besado a Ron para saber que le ocurría, porque ella nunca se había sentido atraída por las chicas hasta que Pansy la beso (Su primer beso por cierto) desde ese día Hermione quería saber si lo que sentí era real o solo producto del beso.

Pero cuando beso a Ron comprobó que quería a Pansy, sentía una necesitad enorme por ella. Pansy no debía haber visto el beso, era algo sin importancia. Pero cuando Pansy se fue y Hermione ayudo a Ron con su túnica, el pidió que fueran novios y Hermione le pidió unos dias.

Hermione al estar en pociones (Antes de que Parkinson se sentara a su lado) había pensado que jamás volvería a besar a la Sly y que nunca volvería a intentar nada con ella.

Pero… allí se encontraba, apretujando a Parkinson contra la pared con toda la intención de follársela con fuerza, de meterle la mano o la lengua y volverla loca de placer.

"Granger aléjate." Chillo Pansy con voz ronca, Hermione la ignoro y le metió la lengua hasta el tímpano, callando las protestas de la de pelo azabache. La mano de Hermione voló hacia debajo de la falda de la Sly, esa falda que no era más corta porque no podía. "No lo hagas Granger, o te arrepentirás." Amenazo Pansy, Hermione la ignoro y comenzó a tocar la entrepierna de su Diosa por encima de la tela mojada con una mano mientras la otra desasía los botones de la camisa apretada de la Sly.

"Como te odio fierecilla." Gimió Pansy y Hermione sintió que empezaba a mover sus manos hacia su cadera. Hermione coloco un dedo en la entrada del sexo de Pansy por encima de la tela y vio a Pansy removerse hacia adelante con fuerza.

"¿Me perdonas?" pregunto Hermione besando los pechos desnudos de la Slytherin, Pansy negó con la cabeza hacia atrás y restregándose contra los dedos de Hermione que seguían en su entrepierna.

Hermione al verla negar comenzó a apartar sus dedos poco a poco de la entrepierna de Pansy. Si, la estaba chantajeando, pero no podía permitir que su Diosa estuviera molesta por un estúpido beso que no significo nada.

El gruñido frustrado de Pansy hizo sonreír a Hermione mientras mordía el pezón de su Sol. "No apartes la puta mano Granger." Volvió a hablar Pansy y Hermione siguió apartando su mano lentamente

"Joder no voy a masturbarme de nuevo por tu culpa fierecilla." Dijo Pansy furiosa mientras jalaba a Hermione del cabello y la besaba en los labios con pasión.

"¿Me perdonas?" volvió a insistir Hermione mientras besaba a la Sly y acariciaba sus pechos con sus dos manos. Pansy volvió a gruñir y derrotada asintió "Te perdono puta de mierda, pero si vuelves a ponerme los cuernos olvídate de que existo." Hermione sonrió y apretó con más ganas los pechos de la Sly.

"Te prometo que jamás volvere a hacer algo parecido." Susurro Hermione antes de comenzar a caminar hacia atrás, llevándose a Pansy en el proceso. Al chocar con una mesa Hermione se dio la vuelta y levanto a Pansy colocándola encima de la mesa.

Hermione volvió a besar los labios rojos de la Slytherin mientras sentía como Pansy le sacaba la camisa y luego el sostén. "¿Puedo?" pregunto la Sly señalando los pechos de Hermione con la mirada mientras Hermione le besaba la mandíbula. Hermione solo gimió en respuesta y vio a Pansy dirigir su boca caliente y húmeda hacia su pecho izquierdo.

Pansy era tan buena en eso que Hermione cerró los ojos mientras sentía a Pansy morder, chupar y lamer con fuerza. "Ahora te arrodillaras y meterás tu sucia lengua en mi coño fierecilla." Hablo Pansy mientras Hermione gemía.

"Veras estrellitas Pansy." Fue el último susurro de Hermione antes de sacar la falda de la Slytherin y lamer su sexo por encima de las bragas.

Si, Pansy no sabía donde había quedado su orgullo Slytherin, pero si sabía que todavía le quedaba un As bajo la manga y lo usaría muy bien. La Slytherin de pelo azabache dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía a Hermione lamer por encima de las bragas.

La Griffindor retiro las bragas con mucha lentitud y luego Pansy sintió como la Griffindor se centraba en su coño chorreante. "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" pregunto Pansy con media sonrisa y viendo a Hermione devorar su afeitado coño con la mirada. "Sos hermosa." Fue la respuesta de Hermione antes de dar una lamida al clítoris hinchado de Pansy quien gimió en respuesta.

"Ohh, siii, fierecilla. Chúpame, muérdeme." Pansy estaba gimiendo por lo bajo mientras Hermione se centraba en chupar y morder su clítoris.

Pansy dejo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía a Hermione separar más sus piernas. De repente Pansy sintió como una lengua traviesa y húmeda empezaba a follarla, la lengua de Hermione entraba y salía de Pansy de forma constante mientras la de Sly gemía.

"Oooh, si, joder. Ahh, la mejor putahhh que conoceré." Gimió Pansy sosteniéndose de la mesa mientras movía sus caderas en un baile enloquecedor.

"¡Me vengo!" grito Pansy luego de unos minutos y comenzando a venirse, Hermione siguió metiendo y sacando la lengua en el coño de Pansy.

"Profesor Snape. ¡Oh mi dios!" Escucho Pansy una voz mientras la puerta del salón se abría.

Pansy abrió los ojos y Hermione dejo su trabajo en el coño de la diosa. "Profesora Trelawney" susurro Pansy cubriendo sus pechos, que vergüenza sintió la Sly en ese momento. Ya que para su desgracia ella estaba completamente desnuda.

La profesora miro hacia Hermione quien no se había movido, era obvio que la profesora sabía quien era, todos reconocerían la cabellera de Hermione. "Me daré la vuelta y ustedes dos se vestirán." Dijo la maestra antes de voltearse.

Hermione con rapidez se paro, roja de vergüenza y comenzó a colocarse su sosten. La realidad era que el rojo de Hermione era muy opaco al lado del de Pansy, la profesora la había visto desnuda a ella, no a Hermione y para colmo a la que le estaban metiendo la lengua era a ella no a Hermione.

Pansy comenzó a vestirse sintiendo lo mojada que estaba, no podía creer que su cuerpo se excitara mas al saber que las habían encontrado follando.

"Joder estoy choreando." Murmuro Pansy en voz baja y vio a Hermione mirarla reprobatoriamente mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa.

"Como puedes seguir… ahh" Hermione gimió bajo lo ultimo mientras veía a Pansy sentarse en una silla y abrir las piernas.

Pansy abrió las piernas mostrándole a Hermione que seguía choreando y vio como Hermione sin importarle que la profesora estuviera allí se acerco a ella y dio una lamida desde la entrada de su sexo hacia arriba, recogiendo parte de sus jugos. "Sabes delicioso." Susurro Hermione y Pansy mordió su labio para no gemir. Luego Hermione ayudo a Pansy a terminar de vestirse.

"¿Terminaron?" pregunto la profesora y Pansy murmuro un sí. La profesora se dio la vuelta roja de vergüenza mientras Pansy le sostenía la mirada y Hermione miraba el piso.

"Chicas lo que… acabo de ver. Es algo que, no es algo lindo a la vista." Dijo la profesora mas roja todavía "Espero que algo como esto no se vuelva a repetir. Ahora salgan." Dijo la profesora, Hermione y Pansy salieron casi corriendo.

"Nunca mas podre mirar a la profesora a los ojos." Murmuro Hermione mientras caminaba al lado de Pansy. "Hermione… no crees que estas siendo dramática. A la que le estaban metiendo lengua era a mí y he podido mirar a la profesora a los ojos." Dijo Pansy.

"Pansy me ha encontrado arrodillada entre tus piernas como una puta." Chillo Hermione en voz baja, Pansy sonrió de forma maliciosa.

"Si, eso fue muy divertido." Contesto Pansy, mientras las dos andaban por los pasillos.

"ME tengo que ir Pansy." Dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, Pansy asintió con toda la intención de parecer comprensiva pero… solo una mueca rara apareció en su rostro.

"Claro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer." Comento y ambas se separaron, una se fue a la torre Griffindor donde el calor de la chimenea la esperaba y la otra partió al lado más oscuro y frio de Hogwarts; las mazmorras.

Si te gusto el nuevo cap no dudes en dejar un comentario.


	8. Entre peleas y notas

Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap

Entre peleas y notas

¿Saben que piensa un Slytherin cuando se enamora de un Griffindor? Porque el sombrero no me puso en su casa para poder estar con ella todo el día. Pansy se encontraba acostada casi dormida en la clase aburrida del profesor-duende Binns.

"Como ustedes ya saben…" las palabras del profesor se perdieron en algún rincón al parecer porque Pansy ya no las escuchaba, en ese momento estaba encantando un papel. ¿Saben a quién se lo enviara? Claro, a Hermione, la castaña se encontraba unos asientos delante de Pansy pero… se notaba su aburrimiento total.

"Que aburrida es la clase de Binns, no crees fierecilla. Sabes tengo cosas más divertidas que hacer, como masturbarme mientras lees esta carta." Escribió Pansy en el papel encantado y luego se lo envió a Hermione en forma de pájaro.

Pansy se quedo mirando a Hermione mientras el papel caía a su escritorio, vio como Hermione miraba a todas direcciones y luego abría el papel. Pansy no podía verla pero sabía que Hermione estaba sonrojada en esos momentos.

Luego de unos momentos Hermione se giro a mirar a Pansy, Pansy sonrió de lado mientras bajaba la mano hacia su falda. Vio la mirada de Hermione seguir el movimiento de su mano y luego vio como le enviaba el papel de regreso.

Pansy tomo el papel y lo abrió con rapidez, emoción a la vez.

"Eso es sexy, como me gustaría que lo hicieras frente a mí." Leyó Pansy lo que hermane había escrito y luego sonrió con malicia mientras miraba a Hermione y se concentraba en sus pensamientos.

Realmente Pansy deseaba saber que estaba pensando la Griffindor en esos momentos, saber si los pensamientos de Hermione estaban en ella.

"No Hermione, no se te ocurra, por el amor de dios estas frente al profesor Binns y estas mojada. Maldito cuerpo obsesionado con el sexo de Pansy." La sonrisa en el rostro de Pansy se ensancho al escuchar los pensamientos de Hermione, su ego creció a grandes rasgos.

"Como me gustaría estar entre tus piernas y lamer tu mojado coño" Escribió Pansy con una sonrisa torcida, sabiendo que eso haría a Hermione mas mojada. Pansy envió el papel por el aire y observo como Hermione lo tomaba y lo abría.

Luego de unos minutos el papel volvió a Pansy, quien lo tomo y lo abrió con rapidez, sabiendo que Hermione la miraba.

"Seguramente tu sexo esta mucho mas mojado que el mío Pansy, así que, creo que iría yo a por ti primero." Era la contestación de Hermione, Pansy sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que esas palabras eran la pura verdad y luego hizo algo que en su sano juicio jamás hubiera hecho.

Metió un dedo entre sus faldas y baño el dedo en sus jugos, al sacarlo coloco lo que había recogido en el papel y escribió algo debajo de la mancha.

"Creo que tienes razón, estoy muy mojada, en algún momento tendras que hacer algo al respecto." Con eso Pansy le envió el papel a Hermione quien después de recibirlo se volteo impresionada hacia Pansy quien en esos momentos se estaba concentrando en los pensamientos de Granger.

"No debes Hermione, por dios están en un papel, que pensaran los demás si te ven lamer un papel. Tu ganas cuerpo, lame lo que quieras." Pansy se mordió el labio inferior para callar el gemido que se moría por escapar de entre sus labios y miro a Hermione quien estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, seguramente lamiendo el papel; como su cuerpo le había exigido.

En esos instantes Binns termino la clase y Pansy espero a que todos salieran para acercarse a Hermione.

"Nunca te creí capaz de lamerlo." Dijo Pansy en un susurro, sabiendo que el profesor Binns seguía allí. Hermione se puso roja, seguramente con lo inteligente que era ya sabía que Pansy le había leído los pensamientos.

"Nunca te creí capaz de colocar algo así en un papel." Fue la contestación de Hermione, Pansy sonrió maliciosa y se acerco un poco más a Hermione.

"No lo llames algo como si fuera cualquier cosa, mira que son los jugos de Pansy Parkinson." Dijo Pansy orgullosa y notando que el profesor las miraba serio. Pansy tomo la mano de Hermione y la guio fuera del salón antes de que contestara.

"Como quieras Pansy." Fue la gran contestación de Hermione antes de caminar junto a Pansy hacia la biblioteca.

"¿En serio vas a estudiar teniéndome a mí al lado?" pregunto Pansy incrédula y viendo a Hermione reir tranquilamente. Para Pansy eso era una ofensa muy grande, mira que ponerle atención a los libros cuando ella estaba allí dispuesta a todo.

"Deberías aprovechar y hacer tus deberes." Dijo Hermione con voz sabionda, Pansy se cabreo, Hermione le estaba queriendo decir que ella no podría hacer los deberes sola y debía aprovechar que estaba con la sabelotodo de Hogwarts.

"¿Me estas llamando bruta? ¿Has querido decir que no tengo la inteligencia suficiente para hacer sola mis deberes?" pregunto la Slytherin de pura cepa mientras se paraba en el abultado pasilla y miraba incrédula a Hermione.

"Pansy nos están mirando." Dijo Hermione roja por haber llamado la atención de media escuela. Pansy siguió con su rostro ofendido, tomo a Hermione de la mano y camino a paso rápido hasta que estuvieron cerca de la biblioteca.

"Respóndeme" dijo Pansy al fin, ya que estaban solas en ese pasillo. Pansy miro a Hermione quien negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

"No he querido decir eso, solo que podemos hacer los deberes y después hacer lo que tu quieras." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada. Pansy sonrió emocionada ante las últimas palabras de Hermione y olvido su enojo.

"Pues vamos a terminar esos deberes." Dijo Pansy sonriendo y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar se sentaron tranquilamente, buscaron los libros necesarios y se pusieron en la tarea de hacer los deberes.

Ambas estaban haciendo los deberes de Transfiguraciones cuando Pansy soltó la pluma y se acostó hacia atrás en la silla, extenuada. Estaba claro que la Sly no sabía que había llamado la atención de la castaña frente a ella.

"¿Pansy qué es eso?" pregunto Hermione, señalando una luz que provenía de una puerta a lo lejos, entre unas estanterías. Ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta en silencio, al llegar a ella notaron que estaba medio abierta, Pansy miro a Hermione y luego entro siendo seguida por la castaña.

La luz era una línea larga que las dirigía por un camino, Pansy iba adelante caminando por el lugar con una calma desesperante.

"¿A dónde crees que nos llevara esto?" pregunto Pansy luego de un rato, con una sonrisa interesada.

"No lo sé." Fue la larga contestación de Hermione, Pansy rio de medio lado (Hermione Granger no sabía algo) y luego doblo en una esquina siguiendo la pequeña línea amarilla en el suelo.

En ese momento algo apareció frente a las dos chicas, Hermione pego un grito que tapo con sus manos mientras Pansy daba un paso hacia atrás. Dándoles la espalda a las dos chicas estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios a los hombros, piel pálida y vestido con un pantalón, una camisa y una gran correa uniendo los dos anteriores.

Al lado del hombre había una culebra negra, bastante larga y frente a ellos dos, acostada en el suelo estaba la diosa Artemis inconsciente. Pansy saco su varita y Hermione la suya.

"Déjala." Grito Pansy, el hombre se dio la vuelta hacia Pansy con una sonrisa y Pansy lo apunto pero su varita salió volando unos metros con un movimiento del hombre.

EN ese momento Pansy se acordó que ella era la diosa del sol y no necesitaba una varita para defenderse. El hombre se quedo serio midiendo a Pansy con la mirada.

Con solo un movimiento de su mano Pansy hizo que la culebra negra del hombre saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra la fuerte roca, la culebra se volvió polvo y el hombre sonrió sádicamente.

-Uno a dos- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y Pansy lo miro retadora, el hombre formo rocas en el aire con el solo movimiento de su muñeca y las arrojo contra Pansy. En un reflejo Pansy coloco una mano hacia adelante y con un pensamiento hizo que las rocas que iban contra ella se hicieran plumas.

Al mismo tiempo Pansy lanzo llamas de fuego contra el hombre quien se cubrió de la primera llamarada pero no de la segunda.

-Dos a dos- dijo Pansy con media sonrisa mientras el hombre lograba apagar las llamas. Pansy vio como el hombre sonreía tranquilo. Luego de unos segundos de silencio y calma el hombre hablo.

"Intenta salvarla Horus." Dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer en polvo negro. Pansy dejo su pose de ataque y corrió hacia Artemis, se arrodillo a su lado y la coloco en su regazo mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

Luego de unos minutos supo que era lo que tenía que hacer pero… debía consultarlo con Hermione. Al final s fierecilla tenía la última palabra.

"Hermione tengo que salvarla. La única forma de darle energía es…" las palabras de Pansy fueron cortadas por las de Hermione que eran claras, algo fastidiadas y serias,

"Lo sé, hazlo." Dijo Hermione mirando a Pansy a los ojos, Pansy no lo pensó mucho, se inclino hacia adelante y unió su boca con la de la otra diosa. Al entre abrir sus labios dejo salir su energía de dentro de ella, la energía fue a dar en la boca semiabierta de Artemis quien absorbió la luz brillante que salía de la boca de Pansy.

Luego de un rato de tener sus labios juntos Pansy y Artemis se separaron. Pansy ayudo a la otra diosa a levantarse y luego miro a Hermione quien parecía cabreada pero intentaba controlarlo.

"Gracias Pansy." Dijo la diosa de la luna y Pansy sonrió antes de decir "Por eso somos un equipo." Dijo Pansy, claro que no sabía que esas palabras sacarían un gruñido de Hermione.

"Gracias a las dos." Dijo la diosa de la luna al ver que Hermione estaba en la habitación. Hermione hizo una mueca que quiso ser cortes pero no llegaba a ser agradable.

"Salgamos." Dijo Pansy, la diosa de la luna se transformo en la chica de Griffindor y las tres mujeres salieron de aquel lugar escondido en la biblioteca.

Luego la diosa Artemis se fue hacia la sala común Griffindor y Pansy se quedo con su fierecilla.

"Estas molesta." Dijo Pansy mas como una confirmación que como una pregunta, que era lo que se supone que fuera. Hermione sus piro y negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas de la mesa de la biblioteca.

"estas celosa." Inquirió Pansy con una pisca de humor "No debes estarlo, este culo solo te pertenece a ti." Termino de decir Pansy con una sonrisa y vio como Hermione terminaba de guardar sus cosas, Pansy ni siquiera había comenzado.

"Tienes razón." Cómenos a decir Hermione mientras caminaba hacia Pansy "Este culo solo es mío." Termino la Griffindor dándole un golpecito divertido a Pansy en el trasero antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Pansy sonrió divertida y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, como amaba Pansy a esa Griffindor sabelotodo. Con una sonrisa autentica y pensamientos que iban y venían Pansy comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras veía como por la ventana se deslumbraba una hermosa luna.

.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy…

Dime como quedo el capitulo… si te tiras tomatazo o le echas flores


	9. Simplemente Amor

Simplemente amor

Habían pasado dos días desde que Pansy habia ayudado a la diosa de la luna, parkinson se encontraba en la sala de aritmancia, sentada en el marco de la rota ventana, mirando a la luna.

Pansy se encontraba alli esperando a alguien, esperando a alguien que seguramente no llegaría. Poque Pansy deseaba que alguien entrara en la habitación y le dijera que habia sido un error, que la diosa del sol estaba en otro lugar.

Pansy no quería ser una diosa, solo quería ser Pansy parkinson, no quería ser inmortal al cumplir 21 anos, quería envejecer junto a su castana preferida. Pansy se acomodo mejor en la ventana, como una nina abandonada, abrazando sus piernas y suspirando.-

-¿Estas alli Pansy?- pregunto la diosa de la luna mientras entraba por la puerta de arritamancia y alumbraba el lugar con un movimiento de su mano derecha. Pansy miro 5t ygyyghiuythgbvnnscu5tua la diosa y luego miro a la luna.

Pansy suspiro mientras la diosa de la luna se situaba a su lado, ambas en silencio comtemplaron la luna hasta que una estrella fugaz paso frente a ellas y la diosa de la luna volvió a hablar.

-Una estrella fugaz Pansy. Debes pedir un deseo- dijo la diosa, Pansy la miro y luego miro al cielo mientras pensaba su deseo y cerraba los ojos.

-Deseo, deseo dejar de ser la diosa del sol, para poder envejecer junto a mi Hermione.- pensó Pansy y una sonrisa esperanzada ilumino su rostro. Al abrir sus ojos Pansy se encontró con los ojos de la diosa de la luna.

Ambas se miraron por un rato y despues salieron de la torre para dirigirse a lados opuestos del castillo.

A la siguiente mañana Pansy tenia clase de pociones temprano. Fue solo entrar al salón y noto que estaban divididos en dos grupos, Griffindor vs Slytherin. Pansy se situo frente a su caldero mientras sus tres compañeros, los cuales formaban su equipo, se situaban detrás de ella.

Pansy levanto la mirada y vio que en la mesa de en frente se encontraba Granger, quien preparaba una poción de pasión, al igual que Pansy. La diversión se reflejo en los ojos de la Slytherin mientras comenzaba a leer las intruciones.

Una competencia interna no haría daño a nadie, solo le sacaría un gesto molesto a Hermione cuando Snape dijera que la mejor poción era la de Pansy. SI, Pansy se moria de ganas por cabrear un poco a Granger.

Pansy comenzó con la praparacion cortando unos trozos cuadrados de una planta extraña y siguió agregando algunas otras cosas hasta que noto que le faltaba un ongrediente, fue solo levantar la vista hacia Hermione y ver que ella tenia el ingrediente deseado.

Pansy camino con una sonrisa ladeada hacia su actual novia y al llegar a Hermione ensancho mas su sonrisa meintras veía a Hermione levantar una ceja. Pansy extendió la mano hacia el ingrediente pero no lo tomo solo se acerco a Hermione mas y la beso.

Hermione se tenso contra Pansy mientras se escuchaban algunos murmullos, el beso intenso que apenas duro unos segundos logro descolocar a Mione y Pansy aprobecho eso para obtener el ingrediente que le hacia falta.

Con el ingrediente en la mano y una sonrisa victoriosa Pansy se dio media vuelta y se diriguio hacia su mesa notando un murmullo molesto de la comadreja. Pansy termino su poción casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

-Salgan afuera un rato, regresen en media hora a terminar.- hablo Snape muy serio y todos salieron apresurados. Al Salir Pansy se acerco a Hermione quien se encontraba junto a Ginny.

"Me dejas sola con Mione.?" Interogo Pansy con media sonrisa, la mini-comadreja dio un gruñido y se retiro. Hermione le dedico una sonrisa a Pansy mientras Pansy se acercaba a ella.

"No debiste besarme." Dijo Hermione sin quitar su sonrisa, Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa arrogante mientras posaba su mano en la cintura de Hermione, quien solo hizo un gesto de no estar de acuerdo.

-Bien que te gusta- fue la respuesta de pansy antes de besar a su novia, Hermione sonrio en el beso y Pansy no aguanto la carcajada que se escapo de sus labios. Pansy dejo su rostro descansar en el hombro de Mione mientras Hermione la abrazaba.

-Asi que me rechasate por parkinson- dijo una voz a espaldas de Pansy, Hermione se tenso y Pansy se volteo con rapidezl haciendo frente a la comadreja que se encontraba mirando furioso a Hermione.

-Que diablos te pasa Weasley. Acaso no sabes perder.- hablo Pansy con el mentón levantado. Weasley me miro con odio y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Tu solo has confundido a mi Hermione.- dijo Weasley,Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa altanera mientras miraba a Hermione de reojo.

-A Mione nadie la confundió, a ella le gusto esto y punto.- dijo Pansy y no pudo hablar mas por que el fuerte puno de Weasley le dio de lleno en el rostro mandándola directamente al suelo.

Hermione pego un grito y detuvo a Ron colocándose entre el y Pansy, quien se encontraba en el suelo.

-Ron basta, hablaremos luego.- dijo Hermione mientras Ron se iba y Mione se inclinaba hacia Pansy. Pansy levanto el rostro y miro a Hermione quien le acaricio el rostro con ternura.

-No sabia que haría eso- dijo Hermione acariciando el rostro de la princesa de Slytherin, quien le dedico una sonrisa mientras era ayudada a levantarse. Pansy abrazo a Hermione y asi trancurio el resto del dia.

Esa noche Pansy y Hermione quedaron en verse por la noche, afuera de los castillos, exactamente a las 11 de la noche.

Pansy se encontraba camino a su encuentro, media hora tarde por cierto. Sabia que Hermione se molestaría pero eso era muy divertido. Por eso la diosa del sol se encontraba arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro.

Pansy dislumbro la cabellera enmranada debejo de un árbol, Granger parecía estar leyendo un gran tomo. Pansy se encamino hacia ella con suma letitud y al llegar se dejo caer a su lado.

-Cuarenta minutos tarde-escucho Pansy decir a Hermione mientras sacaba su mirada del libro y miraba directamente a las pupilas azules de Pansy. Pansy dejo salir su maravillosa sonrisa ladeada y se inclino hacia Hermione.

-Eso no es mucho.- murmuro Pansy antes de besar a Mione, Hermione la tomo de la nuca profundizando el beso y luego se separaron jadeando, ambas con enormes sonrisas.

-Pansy estuve leyendo acerca de rus poderes, de tus dones, como prefieras llarlos. Consumen mucha de tu energía, debes comer bien y dejar de usar tus poderes cuando no sean necesarios.- hablo Hermione, Pansy se dio la vuelta, acostándose en su regazo mientras Hermione seguía hablando.

Pansy la escuchaba pero no la entendia, para Pansy todo eso eran cosas lógicas y no tenian porque ser estudiadas con tanto ímpetu. A pesar de eso, a Pansy la hacia feliz ver a Hermione tan excitada por un tema como lo era la diosa del sol.

-Y no me estas escuchando- dijo Hermione de repente sacando a Pansy de su mundo, haciéndola sonreir y asentir con su cabeza antes de acariciar el rostro de Mione con su pulgar.

Pansy acaricio la mejilla de Hermione y luego cerro los ojos, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su amada. Luego de unos cortos segundos Pansy abrió los ojos para encontrar a Hermione mirandola dulcemente.

-Creo que te amo demasiado.- dijo Pansy, sintiendo como su corazón se ensanchaba al decir esas palabras. Hermione dejo escapar una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba as cerca de Pansy.

-Yo tambien te amo. A veces te amo tanto que… hasta duele.- dijo Hermione y beso a Pansy, uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce, sus lenguas bailando en una misma danza.

-Te amo, te amo.- repitió Pansy mietras sacaba la camisa de Hermione quien se dejo hacer, la camisa Hermione callo por los suelos mientras Pansy bajaba con besos por el cuello largo y moreno.

-Te amo- volvió a repetir la pelinegra mientras se centraba en chupar y morder los senos de la castana. Entre besos, gruñidos y orgasmos pasaron la noche dirigiéndose a la sala de los menesteres para poder dormir abrazadas.

-Quiero estar siempre asi- murmuro Pansy abranzoce a Hermione quien le sonrio en respuesta mientras ambas reposaban en la cama de la sala de los menesteres.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban con fiereza por la ventana dando de lleno en el rostro de la princesa de Slytherin, quien pardpadeo adaptandose a la claridad. Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa cuando sintió el cabello de Hermione hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla.

Miro hacia adelante y snrio al ver a su fierecilla alli, acostado tranquilamente con una sonrisa curvando su rostro mientras respiraba acompasadamente. Pansy se quedo en silencio contemplándola, acariciando con la llema de sus dedos la silueta de su gran amor.

-Te amo Mione- murmuro Pansy,c on toda la sinceridad que habia dentro de ella y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Mione comenzó a moverse inquieta y luego abrió los ojos y miro directamente a los ojos de Pansy.

-Buenos Dias.- susurro Hermione y Pansy antes de responder la beso, las dos rieron ante tal gesto.

-Buenos días fierecilla. Siempre te levantas tan sexy.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa y acariciando el cabello castano de su Mione, quien se sonrojo ligeramente y luego la beso para no escuchar los comentarios de Pansy.

Las dos salieron despues de eso, caminaron en dirección al Gran Salon entre risas alegres y sonrojos de que pudieran si quiera entrar al Gran Salon Pansy vio una sombra en la lejanía internándose en el bosque prohibido y decidió ir a ver.

-Te vere luego mi amor.- dijo la princesa de Slytherin dándole un suave beso a su novia y partiendo hacia afura, luego de verificar que Hermione se habia ido Pansy se fue en dirección al bosque prohibido.

Nada mas internarse un poco Pansy se encontró de frente con un hombre alto, fuerte y calvo. El estrano tenia ojos azules y piel bronceada. Pansy se quedo observándolo en silencio, detallándolo y el la miraba a ella.

-No nos han presentado, soy Igor, el dios de los errores.- dijo el hombre extendiendop su mano hacia Pansy quien la extendió mientras se presentaba.

-Soy Horus, la diosa del Sol.- dijo Pansy sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar, habia hablado una voz dentro de ella, una que era ella y no lo era al mismo tiempo.


	10. EL RITUAL DEL ECLIPSE

Pansy estuvo rato hablando con el Dios del error, hasta que el sol comenzó a decaer. Ella se despidió con un gesto y comenzó a caminar de regreso a Hogwarts, mirando al cielo pensativo, el cielo tenía unos hermosos tonos anaranjados muy débiles.

Pansy se detuvo bajo en árbol, hasta que anocheció por completo, entonces volvió a levantarse y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en reanudar su marcha algo la sorprendió. Un cabello castaño detrás de unos arbustos, Pansy se levanto con rapidez y emprendió una marcha silenciosa hacia el arbusto señalado.

Una sonrisa se le escapo de entre los labios cuando acostada en el pasto encontró a su castaña favorita. La chica estaba dormida, parecía haber estado mirando a Pansy por mucho tiempo.

"Hermione, Hermione." susurro Pansy con amor, acariciando el rostro de su novia, Hermione tardo unos segundos en abrir los otros y otros pocos de segundos en adaptarse a la obscuridad.

"¿Qué hacías aquí?" pregunto Pansy arrodillándose junto a Hermione y mirando sus ojos. Hermione le dedico una tímida sonrisa antes de levantarse y ayudar a Pansy a imitarla.

"¿Me espiabas?" volvió a interrogar Pansy con media sonrisa, Hermione dejo salir una carcajada sarcástica pero no contesto la reciente pregunta, solo siguió caminando hacia adelante.

"Eso quiere decir que si me estabas espiando y que no confías plenamente en mi" volvió a decir Pansy, Hemiones detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

"Confió en ti y no te espiaba Solo que cuando Salí afuera te vi aquí, no quise interrumpirte y… me dedique a observarte." dijo Hermione y sonrió.

"¿Puedo robarte a Pansy por un minuto?" una voz hizo que las dos chicas miraran hacia adelante, para encontrarse con la diosa de la luna, quien las miraba bastante tranquila.

"Espérame aquí." dijo Pansy alejándose con la diosa de la luna quien le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione antes de seguir a Pansy. Claro está que la morena no les gustaba ni un poco que la diosa de la luna no hablara frente a ella.

Hermione observo a las dos diosas en la lejanía, como la diosa de la luna parecía estar explicándole algo importante a Pansy mientras que esta parecía no estar muy de acuerdo que digamos

Luego de unos minutos la diosa de la luna se acerco a Hermione, le dedico una cálida sonrisa y siguió su camino rumbo al castillo. Pansy se quedo unos segundos más mirando hacia el bosque prohibido y luego volteo a mirar a Hermione, quien la miraba esperando por ella.

Pansy volvió a caminar hacia Hermione y le tomo de la mano al llegar a ella.

"Hermione, sabes que abra un eclipse lunar mañana ¿Verdad?" dijo Pansy tan pronto se sentó en el suelo y hizo que Hermione se sentara con ella. Hermione asintió ante esas palabras.

"Bueno, al parecer hay un ritual que debo hacer, se practica cada tres annos y como llevo diez sin realizarlo hurgue que se realice. Es como el que realice en el bosque prohibido solo que…" las palabras de Pansy se perdieron y miro al suelo un poco nerviosa.

"Solo que, es junto a la Diosa y…se realiza desnudas." termino Pansy mirando hacia las negras nubes, no queriendo ver la reacción de Hermione. Luego de unos segundos miro a Hermione, encontrándose con una mirada de asombro y un ceño fruncido.

"¿Te refieres a ese ritual al que llaman hacer el amor?" interrogo Hermione, ya no parecía sorprendida sino molesta. Pansy asintió y pensó que recibiría una cachetada de la castaña.'

"Si, pero, realmente no tendremos ningún tipo de contacto. Lo llaman así porque cuando uno realiza el ritual uno siente un placer similar al que se siente cuando se hace el amor" le explico Pansy a Hermione quien se había dado media vuelta algo molesta.

"Me estás diciendo que esa diosa, que ella te vera desnuda. Dios Pansy está enamorada de ti no crees que es contraproducente que te vea así." dijo Hermione bastante seria y tomando las manos de Pansy entre las suyas propias.

"Tal vez, pero o sea, ella me ha visto desnuda millones de veces Hermione. Antes de que Horus muriera, ósea Horus su pareja, ellas realizaban este ritual y…bueno también tenían sexo." dijo Pansy y Hermione contrajo el rostro con coraje.

"Tienes que decirme que ella y tu ya han tenido sexo." pregunto la morena nada a gusto con esa imagen.

"No, yo y ella no. hora y ella." aclaro Pansy, llevando su mano a la barbilla de Hermione. Quien la miro a los ojos y luego la abrazo.

"Está bien Pansy." fueron las últimas palabras de Hermione antes de besar a Pansy y juntas dirigirse dentro del castillo.

El día del ritual llego con rapidez, el atardecer llenaba los jardines. Hermione, Artemis y Pansy estaban internadas en el bosque prohibido. Pansy y Artemis vestían ambas simplemente unas batas.

"Creo que aquí está bien." dijo Artemis con tranquilidad y dejo caer su bata al suelo, sin inmutarse a que las otras dos las vieran, Pansy trago en seco cuando vio la bata en el suelo, reconociendo que la diosa era muy hermosa.

Pansy miro a Hermione y luego a Artemis, quien la miraba en espera. Con un suspiro Pans dejo caer la bata y se arrodillo junta Artemis. Dejando que su mano derecha quedara unida con la izquierda de Artemis.

Hermione estaba en estado completo de shock, debía reconocer que la diosa de la luna era muy hermosa…pero nada comparado con Pansy. La luna resplandecía sobre las dos y cuando el Eclipse dio lugar un rayo rompió el cielo en dos.

Hermione se concentro en Pansy, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás en una mueca placentera. Ella misma se lo había dicho a Hermione, el ritual no era doloroso, al contrario…placentero.

Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero luego de un rato las dos diosas dejaron de brillare y se pusieron de pie. Lo único que a Hermione no le agrado fue que la diosa de la luna, al colocarse la pequeña bata se había quedado observando sin ningún pudor el cuerpo de Pansy.

"Ya podemos irnos." dijo Pansy al terminar de colocar su bata roja, la diosa de la luna les dedico una sonrisa a las dos y se fue corriendo como un relámpago.

"¿Qué sucede fierecilla? ¿Estás molesta?" pregunto Pansy, acercándose a Hermione, quien seguí anclada al suelo con un gesto algo molesto, mejor dicho celoso.

"La próxima vez prefiero no venir, ahora pasare la noche entera pensando en los sueños de Artemis, los cuales seguramente tendrán que ver contigo y ella." dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta y mirando molesta la tierra rasposa debajo de sus zapatos.

"Si no vienes, te perderías mi sorpresa." dijo Pansy con media sonrisa y desatando el nudo de su bata roja, la cual cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. Pansy se acerco a Hermione y el abrazo por la espalda, sabiendo que la dulce morena sabía que estaba desnuda.

"Estas…" Hermione comenzó a hablar al tiempo que se volteaba a mirar a Pansy, quien le dedico una sonrisa lasciva mientras llevaba sus manos a la camisa de Hermione.

"Estoy desnuda, mojada y muy cachonda." dijo Pansy antes de besar a Hermione, quien con rapidez coloco sus manos en el culo de Pansy y la acerco a un árbol, dejándola pegada a este,

"Te ves muy sexy." dijo Pansy con media sonrisa mientras miraba a Hermione, quien ahora solo vestía unos jeans negros. Hermione no el dejo seguir hablando solo la beso con más Pansy y la fue recostando sobre la pila de ropa que ellas habían formado.

"estas muy mojada." susurro Hermione mientas colaba sus dedos a la entre pierna de Pansy y mordía su pezón al mismo tiempo. Pansy solo gimió en respuesta y llevo sus manos al cabello castaño de Hermione.

"Y toda esa humedad es por ti." gimió Pansy cuando Hermione mordió su pezón con insistencia y rodeo su clítoris con sus dedos.

Hermione sonrió y comenzó a bajar con besos por el plano abdomen, hasta enterar su boca en el sexo de Pansy, quien gimió con mas fervor y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda en el proceso.

"Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca." comenzó a gemir Pansy mientras movía sus caderas al ritmos de la lengua de Hermione, la cual entraba y salía en ella constantemente.

"ME VENGO." con eso, Pansy se corrió en la boca de Hermione, quien se salió de entre sus piernas y beso a Pansy.

"Mi turno, dijo Pansy sonriendo y dejando a Hermione acostada encima de la ropa. De un movimiento Pansy había desprendido a Hermione del pantalón,

Pansy se centro en morder y succionar en los pezones de Hermione mientras la morena gemía incoherencias debajo de ella. Pansy decenio con lamidas y mordidas por el abdomen de Hermione, quien gimió.

"Ahora dime Hermione, ¿Dónde quieres mi boca?" pregunto Pansy con media sonrisa mientras con sus dientes comenzaba a sacarle las bragas a Hermione, quien solo gimió en respes.

"Dime, ¿Dónde?" volvió a preguntar Pansy, tocando entre las piernas de Hermione pero de una manera tan suave que era casi imposible sentir el tacto.

Te quiero entre mis piernas Pansy." declaro Hermione en un gemido, Pansy sonrió…no quería presionar mucho a Hermione, no el día de hoy. Pansy unió su boca en alces de Hermione y no se separo de ella hasta que consiguió que Hermione se viniera.

"Eres…nunca me cansare de estar contigo." dijo Hermione besando a Pansy, quien se había situado sobre ella y la besaba tiernamente.

"Te amo tanto Mione." dijo Pansy con una sonrisa y luego se levanto y ayudo a la morena a imitarla.

"espera Pansy y mis bragas." pregunto Hemione mirando a Pansy, quien ya se había colocado la bata.

"¿Tus bragas?" pregunto Pansy con media sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza en pose inocente.

"Dámelas Pansy," dijo Hermione con voz juguetona, vestida únicamente con sostén y camisa. Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa torcida y miro al cielo como si no hablaran con ella.

"Está bien, quédatelas, pero no se te olvide que me debes unas bragas."Con eso Hermione termino de vestirse. Pansy tomo la mano de la morena y calmadamente se dirigieron a salir del bosque prohibido.

.

Siiii, se que llevo mucho sin actualizar pero. Aquí está la continuación. Espero que les guste, tratare de actualizar más seguido.

Review?

Saludos


	11. Perversion? Tan solo amor

¿Perversión…? Tan solo amor

Al salir del bosque Pansy había soltado la mano de Hermione y sonriendo había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas juguetonamente.

-No Pansy...- dijo Hermione entre risas, intentando de evitar las manos de Pansy, quien en un intento de hacerle cosquillas a la morena hizo que ambas acabaran en el suelo riendo a más no poder.

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Horus jugando de esa forma con otra mujer que no es Artemis.- dijo la voz de un hombre… las dos chicas se voltearon hacia la voz.

Pansy reconoció al hombre con rapidez, era el hombre con el cual había quedado en pate, era el que había logrado atacar a Artemis hasta dejarla prácticamente inconsciente…era el hombre de la serpiente negra.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Pansy colocándose frente a Hermione, quien intento mirar por encima del hombro de Pansy.

-Soy, Soy Gilad y ella…es mi amiga Roberta.- dijo el hombre presentándose a él y a la serpiente negra que estaba enredada alrededor de sus hombros. Pansy se quedo frente a Hermione, notando que el hombre trataba de mirar por encima de su hombro.

-Y ella es…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, Pansy se cruzo de hombres aun frente a Hermione y dejo salir una mueca seria.

-Ella es lo que a ti no te importa.- dijo Pansy dando un paso adelante, el hombre sonrió y antes de que Pansy pudiera siquiera pensarlo salió volando metras lejos.

Hermione quedo expuesta a Gilad, rápidamente su varita estuvo en su mano. EL hombro solo dejo salir una risa, fresca, tranquila, como quien ha ganando antes de empezar.

-Eres...- volvió a insistir el hombre pero Pansy había vuelto con una velocidad inhumana y de un solo movimiento de su mano la túnica del hombre comenzó a prenderse en fuego.

-Elemental.- dijo el hombre mientras apagaba el fuego pasando la palma de su mano sobre él.

-SI…superior.- dijo Pansy mientras hacía con un movimiento que unas piedras dieran en la espalda del hombre mandándolo directamente de bruces al suelo.

-¿Jugamos?- pregunto el hombre sacando un tablero de ajedrez… Pansy levanto una ceja con duda.

-Si ganas me iré por ahora, si pierdes…yo tendré a tu chica para mí lo que queda de la noche.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa…Pansy miro a Hermione y dejo salir una sonrisa siniestra.

-Eso…no me parece.- Pansy había dicho las últimas palabras mientras apuntaba al hombre con la palma de su mano y lanzaba agua hacia el…quien respondió congelando el agua y convirtiéndola en pequeños pedazos de hielo que dieron en el suelo.

-En la vida a veces hay que arriesgarse Horus, deberías haberlo aprendido.- dijo el hombre levantando una ceja en señal de pregunta, Pansy respondió lanzando cuchillos hacia el…pero él los convirtió en algodón con un solo movimiento.

-¿Aceptas la partida?- volvió a insistir el hombre, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa de lado y sin que él se percatara Hermione lo había apuntado con su varita y lanzado un Desmayo sobre él.

El hombre, tan concentrado estaba en Pansy, que recibió el hechizo y cayo inerte al suelo. Hermione el sonrió a Pansy, quien se acerco buscando a la serpiente negra pero no la encontró.

-Vamos antes de que despierte.- murmuro Pansy empujando levemente a Hermione. Al cruzar el hall de entrada Pansy sintió el frio comenzar a llenarla…caminar solo con una fina bata por todo Hogwarts no era sano.

-Te estás helando.- dijo Hermione abrazando a Pansy, quien se dejo envolver por ella buscando calor. Instintivamente Pansy comenzó a frotarse contra el calor de Hermione… no buscando una activación sexual o algo parecido si no buscando el calor que tanto anisaba.

-Pansy…no hagas eso.- había murmurado con voz ronca Hermione, sus manos descansando por encima de la tela en las nalgas de Pansy, pero la de pelo azabache no había hecho caso, tal vez la ignoro, tal vez no la escucho.

-Pansy…si sigues haciendo eso te voy a hacer el amor aquí, ahora y no sé si podre detenerme.- murmuro Hermione en el odio de Pansy, su voz ronca, sus ojos oscuros y sus manos por debajo de la bata de Pansy masajeando el trasero de esta insistentemente.

-Ya veo que hacen los estudiantes cuando uno no está al pendiente.- una voz detrás de las dos, ambas dieron un pequeño salto y quedaron frente al celador del castillo quien la miraba mientras acariciaba a su gata suavemente.

-Creo que el director Dumbledore quera hablar con ustedes dos.- dijo el celador, echando a caminar, Hermione y Pansy se miraron nerviosas y siguieron al celador con rostro gacho.

Pronto hubieron llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore, quien las recibió con un cálido saludo. Las dos chicas se quedaron de pie frente a Dumbledore mientras que el celador apenas se paro en la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Filch? ¿Por qué traes aquí a una persona tan intachable como la señorita Granger?- pregunto el director mirando al celador y quien sonrió con gesto de saber mucho.

-Al parecer la señorita Granger no es tan intachable, tan poco tan inocente y tranquila como todos la tachan director Dumbledore. He encontrado a estas dos señoritas en el Hall de entrada, fuera de horario, además la señorita Granger le estaba proponiendo cosas indecorosas a la señorita Parkinson mientras se toqueteaban.- hablo el celador mirándolas severamente.

Las dos miraron el suelo instintivamente, pero luego de unos segundos levantaron levemente la mirada para encontrarse con un muy sorprendido Dumbledore.

-Puede retirarse Filch.- dijo Dumbledore, el celador se retiro con una sonrisa satisfecha, habiendo cumplido su misión de esa noche…joder a alguien.

-No hubiese imaginado algo así de usted señorita Granger.- declaro Dumbledore levantándose de su silla y comenzando a andar por el lugar

-Señor Dumbledore…lo que sucedió…- la mentira que Pansy pensaba inventar fue interrumpida por el propio Dumbledore.

-Ahórrese las mentiras señorita Parkinson. No puedo evitar las situaciones amatorias en este colegio…lamentablemente, me hago de la vista gorda muchas veces. Aun así creo que iniciar una sección de…toqueteos, en medio de Hall de entrada es sumamente indebido. Así que toca restarle 100 puntos a cada casa y siéntanse afortunadas… ese comportamiento merece expulsión pero siendo la primera vez se lo perdonare. Pueden irse.- dijo el director.

Ninguna se quejo, simplemente asintieron y salieron del lugar. Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, como siempre Pansy rompió la tensión dejando salir su estridente risa.

-¿Cómo puedes reir después de un momento tan avergonzarte?- pregunto Hermione con una mueca incrédula, Pansy siguió sosteniendo su sonrisa en sus labios…no podía evitarlo.

-Lo siento, intento tomarlo seriamente pero, viste la cara de Dumbledore cuando escuche la declaración del maldito celador…era pura comedia.- chillo Pansy riendo de nuevo.

Hermione no encontraba la gracia en ese hecho, ella estaba muy avergonzada, habían puesto en duda su inocencia…bueno, ella no era tan inocente. La habían acusado de proponer cosas indecorosas…ella solo había dicho lo que sucedería si Pansy no dejaba de frotarse contra ella.

Además, los supuestos toqueteos solo eran para que Pansy entrara en calor. Pansy miro a Hermione, quien miraba el suelo mientras ambas caminaban. Una sonrisa se le escapo a la chica de pelo azabache.

-¿Estas molesta Hermione? No te preocupes…esto no afectara tu carta estudiantil impecable.- dijo Pansy con amor a su castaña mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Hermione la miro, a sus hermosos ojos azules y suspiro.

-Pansy hemos quedado como dos pervertidas frente a Dumbledore, mi carta estudiantil me importa un cuerno, aunque parezca imposible. Seguramente nuestro director debe estar pensando que somos… unas pervertidas.- declaro la castaña sentándose en el suelo.

-No, claro que no, Hermione. Al amor no puede llamársele perversión, es solo una forma, de las tantas que hay, de decir…te amo.- dijo la morena arrodillándose junto a la castaña y levantándole el mentón.

-Debo confesarte algo Hermione…- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, haciendo que Hermione olvidase el hecho de que el director debía creer que eran unas pervertidas.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione mientras su diosa, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, se sentándose junto a ella y dejaba que sus hombros chocasen.

-Me da morbo hacerlo en lugares donde puedan cacharnos…como cuando la profesora de adivinación te encontró entre mis piernas en el Salón de Snape.- declaro la diosa con una sexy sonrisa.

-Como puedes decirme algo así en un pasillo Pansy, Dios tengo calor.- dijo la castaña mientras me echaba aire con su mano derecha. Pansy rio ante lo dramática que era Hermione.

- ¿A ti que te da morbo?- pregunto Pansy, sonriendo, no sabiendo de donde había nacido toda esa conversación pero sintiéndose dichosa de compartir su secreto más oscuro con su castaña.

Hermione se sonrojo fuertemente y miro al suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante que sus ojos hubiesen visto en años. Pansy la miro con una sonrisa picara intentando no entrar en los pensamientos de la castaña…quería que ella se lo dijese.

Hermione se acerco a Pansy y se puso a la altura de su oreja comenzando a murmurar palabras. Pansy quedo en estado de shock, no se esperaba algo así de parte de su castaña.

-¿Enserio? ¿Con esposas y todo?- pregunto, su boca formando una perfecta o ante lo sorprendida que había quedado. Hermione se sonrojo al escuchar a Pansy hablar y abrazo a Pansy para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Eso es súper sexy. Debo decir que me lo esperaba, siendo tú una persona que tiene siempre todo en control. Debe sentirse muy bien que te controlen, que te den órdenes.- dijo la diosa acariciando los cabellos castaños de la otra. Hermione suspiro aun abrazada a Pansy y esta no pudo evitar preguntarse que había sacado tan hermoso sonido de su castaña.

-Hueles delicioso Pansy.- le dijo Hermione con media sonrisa cuando se hubo separado del abrazo.

-No mejor que tu, mi castaña sabelotodo.- declaro Pansy, inclinándose hacia adelante y atrapando los labios de Hermione entre los suyos. Besándose con cariño, necesidad y un amor infinito.

-Entra a tu sala antes de que Filch nos cache de nuevo y diga que ahora nos encontró teniendo sexo desenfrenado detrás de una estatua.- dijo Pansy con una risa relajada, Hermione la acompaño en su risa con un cierto sonrojo.

Luego de darle un beso a Pansy de despedida y recibir una nalgada por parte de la diosa Hermione se dirigió a su sala común.

Pansy se quedo de pie por unos segundos viendo a Hermione alejarse y luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común, deseaba firmemente tener un baño de agua caliente y acomodarse en su cama calientita y suave.

.

Eso fue todo por hoy, lamento la tardanza pero las clases han comenzado y se me hace más complicado.

Si te gusto no dude en dejarme un Review.

Saludos,


	12. De tardansas y secciones dominantes

** De llegadas tardes y secciones dominantes**

Habia pasado 1 semana desde que Pansy y Hermione habian perdido 100 puntos. La morena de pelo azabache se encontraba subida sobre una escoba 2000, Pansy no era una aficcionada del quiddich, tampoco lo hacia muy bien pero le gustaba la sensacion de estar sobre el aire volando.

Mientras paseaba por los jardines Pansy no se habia percatado de que abajo de ella se resolvia un inusual duelo entre dos chicos de sexto grado. La chica estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que cuando escucho un fuerte ruido resbalo de la escoba y solto el mango, comenzando a caer, pero con un fuerte movimiento y el intento de querer flotar, quedo en el aire a algunos centimetros del suelo, la escoba azotando a su lado... la chica toco la grama con la llema de sus dedos y luego se paro y miro hacia su espalda.

-Bendito sea Dios.- murmuro Pansy mientras veia unas hermosas alas blancas en su espalda, Pansy cerro los ojos y se concentro en hacerlas desaparecer, cuando hubo abierto los ojos las alas ya no estaban...la Sly solo se preguntaba cuantas cosas mas descubriria sobre sus poderes.

La Slytherin miro el reloj, comprobo que iba diez minutos tarde a Trasnfiguracines...sabia que cualquiera que fuese su excusa, tendria menos puntos. La Sly corrio al salon y lllego en un minuto...se detuvo frente a la puerta, se acomodo el cabello y entro al salon.

- ¿Porque ha llegado tarde señorita Parkinson?- pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall, Pansy observo como todos a su alrededor se encontraban sentados y con pergaminos en sus escritorios.

-¿Creeria si le dijese que he sido tragada por un troll y Hagrid me ayudo a salir?- pregnto PAnsy con vacilacion, mirano el asiento que se encontraba vacio junto a su gatita.

-¿Creeria si le digo que tiene 20 puntos menos y un castigo esperandola en la noche?- pregunto la profesora, mirandola por arriba de sus horrendas gafas. Pansy hizo una mueca mientras muchos reian en voz baja y luego se arrastro hacia la silla junto a Hermione, pero antes de llegar un pelirrojo se metio en el medio y ocupo la silla.

Pansy miro con odio a Weasley y luego le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione antes de sentarse junto a Blaise, quien se encontraba solo frente a su castaña. La clase estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, hasta que Pansy noto algo extraño en su entrepierna...miro y no habia nada pero joder seguia sintiendo unos dedo alli, trabajando arduamente,masajeando su clitoris y colandose en su entrada.

Sin saber si su mente le jugaba una broma Pansy dejo las piernas algo abiertas y se dedico a sentir esos dedos que segun ella no existian...la forma en que los dedos se burlaban de ella le recordo a su gatita pero Hermione estab en la parte de atras y no podia, no habia manera alguna de que pudiera estar tocandola.

-Ahh.- jadeo Pansy cuando se corrio, no podiendo evitarlo, luego se mordio la lengua y miro a la profesora, que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Me he mordido la lengua.- dijo la diosa, escucho una risita en su espalda y luego la clase transcurrio sin problemas. Termino Transfiguraciones y la profesora abandono el salon siendo seguida por los alumno.

Pansy iba a hablar con Hermione al salir del salon, asi que busco a la chica..la encontro hablando con el pelirrojo Weasley y se quedo a una distancia prudencial pero agudizo el odio y podia escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Hermione, yo te amo, sabes que nadie ta amara como yo lo hago. Ni siquiera esa zorra de Parkinson, ella solo te esta confundiendo Mione, tu no juegas en su mismo juego. Si realmente fueras de las que les gusta jugar al futbol sin bola,s no crees que nunca hubieras sentido algo por mi, Dios mione, yo soy tu destino.- declaro el pelirrojo tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

-Ron no ofendas a Pansy, ella es lo que quiero y punto. Aun asi no quiero perder tu amistad, nos conocemos desde niños Ron, mirame, siempre dijiste que era rara, que hacia cosas que las niñas de mi edad no hacian.- dijo Hermine mirando al pelirrojo con cariño y aunque Pansy odie a ese pelirrojo sabe que el significa mucho para su gatita

-Lo decia por hablar, no quiero seguir discutindo esto Hermione, terminaras aceptando que la historia es un tu y yo, no un Pansy y tu.- djo el pelirrojo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia Pansy, quien se habia cruza de brazos y sonreia alegremente.

-Esa sonrisa no te durara mucho.- siseo el pelirrojo dandole un empujon con el hombro...logrando turbar a Pansy por unos segundos pero no quitado la sonrisa que descansaba en los labios de la Sly.

-Como te gusta sacarle en cara que te prefiero.- dijo Hermione al llegar a Pansy, acariciandol a mejilla de sta con sus dedos, Pansy sonrio mas pronunciadamente, su mano viajando por la espalda de su castña.

-No me gusta, me encanta.- confirmo Pansy antes de besarla, sus labios moviendose al mismo ritmo y sus lengas danzando juntas. Al separarse Pansy tomo la mano de Hermione y la introdujo debajo de su tunica y bragas.

-¿Como es que estas tan mojada?- pregunto la castaña llevando sus dedos a la boca, Pansy sonrio y la tomo de la mano para que andaran...

- No lo se, estaba sentada y derepente senti una mano entre mis piernas y luego...mmm...se sentia tan bien que si supiera quien fue iria corriendo a buscar a la persona para que me haga el amor.- dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-¿Asi?- dijo Hermione con una picara sonrisa mientras Pansy las conducia a sabe Merlin donde.

-Si y...quiero agradecertelo.- termino de decir Pansy con una sonrisa y empujando a Hermione dentro de la sala comun Slytherin, la morena se sintio un poco abrumada por el lugar oscuro y frio pero Pansy no le dio tiempo apensar. solo la subio hacia su cuarto.

-¿Que vas a hacerme?- pregunto Hermione con una sorisa mientras Pansy la conducia haca su cama y cerraba las cortinas. Pansy miro a la castaña sonriendo y se aceco a paso sensual.

-Ahora escuchame bien, soy tu dueña...tu solo eres mi puta y debes segir mis ordenes.- dijo Pansy sonriendo, de un empujon certero hizo que Hermine callera a la cama, la castaña la miraba nerviosa..su cuerpo comenzo hormiguear.

- ¿Entendiste? O prefires que te lo explique base castigos.- dijo Pansy sonriendo y movio su varita, dejando a hermione completamente desnuda...por instinto Hermione se cubrio, el sonrojo apoderandose de sus mejilas.

-¿Te di permiso para cubrirte puta?- pregunto Pansy y Hermione vio como aunque queria ser dominante una gran sonrisa queria asomar de entre los labios de su diosa.

-No, mi señora, lo siento.- dijo Hermione sumisamente y sintio que se humedecia ante esas palabras, nunca penso que pudira mojarse solo de escucharse asi misma siendo como una puta esclava ante otra persona.

-Muy bien. Masturbate.- exigio Pansy elaborando una silla y sentandose frente a Hermione, quien se habia acostado en la cama, Hermine no se movio... se sintio timida derepente y todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a estar desnuda, bueno estar desnuda cuando Pansy seguia vetia no le parecia justo.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo? Te he ordendo que te masturbes y que me digas como se siente, es ahora.- ordeno la Sly divertida, a ella le salia el papel de dominante y sabia que a Hermione le gustaba...la morena se lo habia confesado.

Hermione no espero una segunda orden, llevo sus manos a sus pechos y ante la atenta mirada de Pansy comenzo a masajearlos con dulzura.

-Ahora aprieta tus pezones.- volvio a hablar Pansy, Hermione sintio una corriente de calor directamente a su entrepierna cuando tomo sus pezones entre sus dedos y comenzo a pechizcar con fuerza...los gemidos escapandose por su garganta sin permiso.

-Abre las piernas.- susurro Pansy suavemente, Hermione no obedecio porque seguia apretando sus pezones...los cuales se habian endurecido y estaban sensibles.

-He dicho que extiendas esas piernas de puta y me muestres lo chorreado que tienes el coño.- ordeno Pansy y sabiendo que Hermione no la veia dejo salir una sonrisa, de esas que sabia Hermine adoraba.

Ante esa orden Hermone gimio con fervor y extendio ampliamente sus piernas...sonrojandose porque sabia que Pansy desde su posicion podia verlo todo...podia verla completamente, humeda y esperando por sus ordenes.

-Ahora rodea tu clitoris.- Hermine obedecio, bajando sus dedos con rapidez y dando vueltas alrededor de su clitoris..presionandolo levemente de vez en cuando.

-Mete tres dedos.- jadeo Pansy comenzando a tocarse ella misma y es que con esa clase de expecaculo quien no terminaba tocandose. Hermione jadeo y introdujo los tres dedos que Pansy habia ordenado... y jadeo y escucho a Pansy gemir.

-Follate con mas fuerza, tienes mas rapidez que eso Hermione, no me trates como una estupida.- dijo Pansy mientras insertaba tres de sus dedos en su interior pero sin dejar de mirar como Hermione metia y sacaba los dedos de su interior.

Pansy sabia que Hermione estaba a tal vez un minuto de venirse asi que decidio molestarla un poco.

-Para.- eso fue como decirle a un toro...ataca al que esta de negro no al que esta de rojo. Muy a su pesar Hermione retiro los dedos de su interior y Pansy se acero.

-Quiero que me folles con esto.- dijo Pansy entregandole un enorme consolador gris a Hermione y acostandose desnuda a su lado. Hermione no se atrevio a decir nada, le encantaba lo dominante que estaba siendo Pansy.

-Esta usted tan mojada, mis dedos resbalan- dijo Hermione sonriendo, dio un rapida lamida en los pliegies de Pansy y luego la penetro con el consolador.

-Ahhh, o si Hermione...eres tan malditamente buena.- chillo Pansy, Hemione empujo el consolador con impetu, con una fuerza y una rapidez imprecionante, haciendo que Pansy tardara minutos en correrse.

-WooW, eso fue alucinante.- dijo Pansy sonriendo, Hermione tambien sonrio aun acostada sobre el estomgo de Pansy, sus sexos chocando constantemente.

-Date la vuelta- dijo Pansy, Hermione quedo acostada sobre su espalda y Pansy le mostro un pote de chocolate deretido.

-Siempre he querido probar chocolate sobre esas tetas grandes y sexys.- declaro la Sly comenzando a deramar el chocolate por el cuerpo de su chica y luego chupandolo...Hermione gimio en agrado.

-¿A mi puta le gusta esto?- pregunto la Sly chupado el pezon bañado en chocolate, Hermione apreto las sabanas de la cama antes de asentir.

- Vuelve a girarte, te quiero a cuatro patas...como la perra que eres.- dijo Pansy con malcia, Hermione no tardo en obedecerla, Pansy rocio el chocolate por el trasero de la griffindor, dejando que resbalace por donde quisiera.

-ummm.- suspiro Hermione, como sentia a Pansy lamiendo el chocolate de su culo, muy cerca de su entrada.

-Oh joder.- Se quejo Hermione como una traviesa lengua la penetro con firmeza.

-Creo que he encontrado un lugar lleno de chocolte.- djo Pansy y luego no hablo mas porque siguio follando a Hermione con su lengua...penetrandola y acariciando con su lengua.

-AHhh, oh mi pansy.- gimio Hemione al correrse en la boca de Pansy quien lo recibio todo gustosa.

Hermine se giro y cayo bocarriba a la cama, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa y Hermione vio como sus jugos se habian corrido por la mandibula de pansy.

-Ven aca cariño, dejame limpiarte.- declaro Hermione, Pansy se acerco y Hermione le lamio la mandibula y luego la beso.

-Estoy cansada, vamos a dormir unos minutos antes de que te vayas.- dijo Pansy dulcemente y abrazando a HErmione, quien le dio un beso en la frente y cayo dormida.

**Ese fue el capitulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la proxima...**

**Si te gusto dejame un Review.**


	13. Una para la otra

La una para la otra

Hermione y Pansy habían caído profundamente dormidas luego de su placentera sección amatoria, una encima de la otra, con sendas sonrisas y sin darse cuenta se habían quedado dormidas mas del tiempo permitido.

-Umm.- suspiro Hermione parpadeando, se desperezo y se tallo los ojos antes de mirar a la pelinegra que dormía a su lado. Una sonrisa asomo por los labios de Hermione al ver a Pansy y luego se fijo en su reloj de muñeca y con el brinco que dio callo fuera de la cama.

La pelinegra no se dio por enterada, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa tan angelical y única, una sonrisa muy al estilo Pansy Parkinson. Hermione se levanto del suelo sobandose el trasero ya que se había dado un buen golpe.

-Pansy...cariño.- La llamo Hermione mirando a Pansy con amor, acariciando la mejilla pálida de la Sly. Pansy se dio media vuelta y entero su cara en la almohada, Hermione sonrió y deslizo su mano acariciando la espalda de la Sly.

-Despierta hermosa.- susurro Hermione besando la espalda de su Sly, Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa y abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy comoda allí, la Sly estaba segura de que podía vivir la vida entera allí acostada.

-umm, me gusta despertar así.- hablo en un suspiro Pansy dándose la vuelta y depositando un beso en los labios de la castaña. Hermione le dedico una sonrisa pero esta desapareció cuando una voz hizo acto de presencia.

- Pansy...puedo hablar contigo.- dijo voz como una sombra se acercaba a la cama de la pelinegra. Entre risas Pansy le dijo a su Gry que se escondiera debajo de la cama y riendo Hermione le hizo caso.

Pansy se cubrió con las sábanas mientras Davies abría las cortinas y se sentaba al lado de la pelinegra contándole sus problemas. Pansy intento acabar rápido con aquello y aunque parecía imposible lo logro, Hermione salió riendo de debajo de la cama,una risa silenciosa.

-¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?- pregunto la castaña sin dejar de reír, Pansy la miro con una sonrisa y le tapo la boca ya que la risa de la castaña comenzaba a volverse ruidosa, ante eso Hermione río con mas ganas.

-Haber...voy a distraer a Davies y aprovechas para escapar.- dijo Pansy levantándose de la cama...Hermione miro su cuerpo desnudo sin ningún tipo de disimulo, mordiéndose el labio ante las ganas que le entraban al verla así.

-Me tienes el cuerpo completamente mancillado castaña y si sigues mirándome a si mandare todo al demonio y te haré el amor hasta que grites mi nombre como posesa.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, acercándose a la castaña por encima de las sábanas y besandola suavemente.

-Culito hermoso.- murmuro sonriendo Hermione, dándole una palmada a Pansy en el trasero...Pansy comenzó a reír y luego envolvió su cuerpo con una manta. Sonriendo Pansy cruzo las cortinas que le daban privacidad y vio a Davies acostada en su cama con las cortinas abiertas.

-Davies...me acompañas afuera.- pidió Pansy, la otra chica asistió sin muchas ganas de hacer nada...Pansy le dio una mirada a Hermione y salió el cuarto.

Hermione suspiro, se vistió y salió del cuarto velando que nadie la viera...con suerte la castaña logro salir y con una sonrisa estampada en toda la cara se dirigió a la sala común Griffindor con intenciones de darse un refrescante baño.

Luego de su refrescante baño la Griffindor salió rumbo al Gran Salon ya que se había perdido las clases pero no la cena, y mientras cruza la puerta sus ojos viajan a la mesa Slytherin y allí vio a su serpiente comiendo entre vivoras y riendo.

Mientras Pansy la observa desde la mesa de los verdes, sus ojos hicieron contacto y con una sonrisa la Sly levanto la mano y la saludo..Draco, Davies y Blaise voltearon a mirar ya que eran los más cerca que estaban de Pansy y los únicos que notaron su saludo. Toda siguieron comiendo al ver que Pansy sólo había saludado a Hermione.

La morena sin dejar de sonreír miro a su castaña y una sonrisa coqueta nació en sus labios mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su chica. Pansy vio como Hermione se sonrojaba y tomaba asiento junto a Weasley y Potter. Con una sonrisa Pansy siguió comiendo hasta que vio como Hermione se levantaba y caminaba hacia afuera...la Sly la siguió...sigilosamente, con intenciones de darle un susto.

La siguió mientras salían del gran sano y mientras recorrían los pasillos hasta que con una sonrisa Hermione se detuvo y se giro...encarando a Pansy quien con una sonrisa se le acerco y la tomo de la cintura.

-¿Me sigues? Yo esperando encontrarte para poder besarte y tu siguiéndome en silencio.- le susuro la castaña con una sonrisa, Pansy dejo una sonrisa resbalar por sus labios y se acerco lentamente a la castaña.

-No te seguía yo...te seguía mi corazón es que lo tienes embobado.- le susurro Pansy acariciandole la mejilla y sonriendo, Hermione dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa y se acerco a su pelinegra dándole un beso suave y delicado.

-Mmmm...me gustan mucho tus labios...a veces me entran ganas locas de morderlos.-susurro Hermione sin dejar de sonreír...dejando su mente descansar apoyada contra la de Pansy antes volver a lanzarse a por un beso.

Hermione mordió con sutileza el labio inferior de Pansy y paso sus brazos por la cintura de su Diosa sin dejar de besarla. Con una sonrisa Pansy se alejó, le acaricio la mejilla a Hermione y le dio una cachetada en el trasero.

-Nos vemos mi castaña, estudia.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione dándole un último beso.

Pansy dejo a Hermione sola luego de eso, se alejó pensado, entero sus manos en sus bolsillos y salió afuera...el viento moviendo sus cabellos con coraje...mientras caminaba la Sly había dejado una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pensaba que estarías con la castaña.- Pansy se giró al escuchar la voz de Artemis, la mujer de plateados cabellos se acercaba sonriendo, un traje largó cubriendo su figura...un vestido blanco tan largo que tenía que arrastrarlo levemente por el pasto cuando caminaba.

-Ella está estudiando.- dijo Pansy sentándose y mirando la luna con una sonrisa, la diosa de la luna se sentó al lado de Pansy mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre me ha encantado tu cabello, es tan suave.- susurro con una sonrisa Artemis, Pansy la miro y luego miro la luna nuevamente. La diosa de la luna se percató de lo que había dicho y comenzó a disculparse.

-Lo siento Pansy, se que te incómoda esta situación, es que...por un momento se me olvido quien eras y...sólo vi a mi Horus.- dijo Artemis, Pansy asintió y abrazo a la otra diosa.

-Tranquila, e estado planeando una estrategia para acabar con la serpiente negra y creo que podemos atraerla a nosotros.- dijo Pansy abrazándola, Artemis asintió y dejo su cabeza descansar en el pecho de la otra diosa.

-¿No molesto?- pregunto Hermione, quien había seguido a Pansy porque después de los besos que habían compartido era imposible estudiar. Pansy se alejó lentamente de la diosa de la luna y se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No molestas morena, ven vamos a ver las estrellas.- dijo Pansy y se volvió a sentar junto a Artemis, Hermione miro a la diosa de la luna con algo de molestia y se sentó sobré Pansy, esta la abrazo y paso una mano por encima de los hombros de Artemis para apoyarla.

-No te preocupes por mi, si estuviera en el lugar de Hermione, también te celaría y no te dejaría sola con una mujer que te quiere.- escucho Pansy los pensamientos de Artemis y le agradeció mentalmente, ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa y Hermione vio ese gestó de complicidad y se sintió un poco fuera de lugar...como sí ella fuera la que sobraba en aquella historia pero luego sintió como Pansy le abrazaba con fuerza y volvió a estar segura de que aquella historia estaba bien escrita, de que ella estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego Pansy, Hermione.- dijo la diosa de la luna mientras se alejaba a paso calmado. Pansy abrazo más fuerte a su castaña y le dio un beso en la frente sin borrar su sonrisa, Hermione descanso en los brazos de su pelinegra y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Unos minutos más tarde Pansy se percató de que debía cargar con una bella durmiente. Pansy la tomo en brazos con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, al entrar se paró a pensar a donde llevarla pero lo supo rápidamente...la sala de los menesteres.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala Pansy contemplaba el rostro de su castaña, las casi invisibles pecas de su nariz...esas que Pansy había contado noche tras noche hasta quedar dormida, sus labios carnosos y sus párpados cerrados.

Con una sonrisa Pansy camino tres veces frente a la entrada de la sala de los menesteres y la puerta apareció. Al entrar Pansy cerro la puerta detrás de ella y observo el oscuro lugar, una enorme cama y unas tres velas flotando en el aire.

Con cuidado Pansy llevo a Hermione a la cama, al acostarla, la pelinegra pudo ver como Hermione se removía en busca de algo así que luego de quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnuda, ella sabia que a Hermione le gustaba abrazarse a ella cuando estaba vestida pero mas cuando estaba desnuda, Pansy se acostó junto a su castaña.

Hermione se abrazo al cuerpo de Pansy, enterando su cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra, Pansy dejo escapar una sonrisa al ver como aún dormida Hermione dejaba sus manos en el culo de la pelinegra como sí ese fuera el lugar al que pertenecían.

-Te amo Pansy.- murmuro Hermione aún abrazada a la Pansy dormida, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la Sly al darse cuenta que aún dormida su castaña pensaba en ella, con esa sonrisa Pansy callo completamente dormida.

Unos movimientos despertaron a Pansy, la morena abrió los ojos y miro a Hermione quien había dejado de abrazarla y ahora se removía inquieta y jadeaba...Pansy se acercó y le secó la frente perlada de sudor preguntándose que inquietaba a su castaña.

-Umm...sii...puta...quieras.- Pansy levanto una ceja hacia la castaña que balbuceaba palabras mientras se removía, con una sonrisa Pansy abrió la cremallera del pantalón de Hermione y se lo saco, se movió y abrió lentamente las piernas de su castaña, miro las bragas mojadas y las saco evitando despertar a la castaña que jadeaba todavía dormida.

Con una sonrisa Pansy paso uno de sus dedos por las pliegues de Hermione, rozando su clítoris. Hermione gimió y se retorció, pero no despertó de su sueño húmedo. Pansy dejo salir una pequeña risa y subió sus manos hacia los pechos de la castaña... Introdujo sus manos por dentro del sostén y acaricio los pechos pequeños mientras bajaba su boca hacia la entrepierna de su castaña.

Hermione despertó con un fuerte gemido, sus ojos abiertos de par en par al ver a Pansy entre sus piernas y sentir sus manos apretujar sus pechos.

-Ummm...¿Esto te gusta...?- pregunto Pansy saliendo de entre las piernas de la castaña pero sin dejar de acariciar los pechos de esta. Hermione asintió con un gemido y llevo sus manos hacia su chica.

-Uh Uh...Cuéntame tu sueño, es la mejor manera de calentarme mientras yo te llevo al cielo- hablo Pansy y volvió a hundir su boca en la entrepierna de la castaña. Hermione gimió y sus manos se enteraron en la cabellera negra mientras pensaba en como contarle a Pansy su sueño.

-Vamos cariño...creo que sí no me cuentas yo me voy a detener.- dijo Pansy lamiendo suavemente en las pliegues de la castaña, Hermione gimió y se dispuso a hablar.

-Estábamos las dos...debajo de la mesa Gryffindor, los demás no habían llegado. Estamos allí...ahh, desnudas...Umm y...y sii, yo estaba entre tus piernas y tu gemías sin importarte...aahhh pero luego te giraste y...ahh si allí Pansy. Y enteraste tu boca en mi...ahh...justo cómo ahora y...Dios me vengo.- gimió Hermione mientras montaba su orgasmo.

-Y yo salí de entré tus piernas...y me di un banquete con tus pechos.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa y sacándole la camisa a Hermione, la castaña apenas y se había dado cuenta, todavía estaba en el cielo.

Pansy atrapo el pezón de la castaña entre sus dientes con una sonrisa y succiono pero se detuvo al sentir como Hermione colocaba una rodilla en su entrepierna.

-Ahh.- gimió Pansy, notando al fin el dolor entre sus piernas, Hermione atrapo el lóbulo de Pansy entre sus dientes y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-Y...me vine en tu boca...pero luego te tenía bajo mi poder y gemías como una puta.- hablo Hermione en un susurro, dejando su aliento caer en la oreja de Pansy...quien gimió en agrado y se froto contra la pierna de Hermione. La castaña la giro y como leona comenzó a besar el abdomen de su pelinegra.

-Y cuando enterré mi boca en tu sexo entro Snape y nos pillo porque tu no parabas de gemir.- término de decir Hermione con una sonrisa antes de llevar a Pansy al cielo con legua y dedos.

-Ummm...acabo de ver las estrellas sin tener que estar acostada afuera.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa, se giró y abrazo a su castaña, Hermione miro la hora pero recordó que era Sábado y que no tenían porque despertarse hasta la tarde.

Así qué las dos se taparon con las sábanas y se abrazaron en cucharita, Hermione adelante y Pansy detrás. Y callejón dormidas casi al mismo tiempo.

Tade mucho con demasiado pero aquí esta la actualización espero que os gusté...Apenas me faltan unos capítulos para terminarla. Gracias por meter y no dudes en dejarme un Review su te ha gustado. Saludos


	14. El principio del fin

El inicio del fin

Horas más tarde la primera en despertar fue Hermione, se giro y miro a su diosa con una sonrisa antes de llevar sus dedos al cabello negro y acariciarlo con una sonrisa.

-Están suave...tu eres tan suave.- dijo con una sonrisa la castaña acariciando los cabellos de la pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de acercarse y darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Amorcito...despierta.- susurro Hermione dándole pequeños picos en los labios mientras sus manos reposaban en el trasero de la pelinegra. Y Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Hermione para acariciar su espalda.

-Buenos días.- susuro Pansy mirándose en los ojos de Hermione antes de besarle, labios que se devoran con pasión y amor en dosis iguales. Pansy entre abrió sus labios adentro su lengua en la boca de la castaña, Hermione la imito y sus lenguas jugaron por primera vez esa mañana.

-Buenos días.- susuro la castaña y sonrió aún sin soltarme del abrazo de su diosa. Pansy miro a su alrededor y luego de darle un pico a Hermione se levantó de la cama y se sentó. Se quedo en silencio, abrazándome a sus rodillas, Hermione la miro detenidamente, contemplo su desnudez y la imagen le pareció muy hermosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hermione sentándose desnuda en la cama detrás de Pansy que también se había sentado. Pansy se mordió el labio nerviosa mientras Hermione hacia líneas en la espalda de la Diosa, haciendo figuritas sin sentido alguno.

-Hermione...recuerdas la puerta esa que encontramos en la biblioteca, aquel día que salvamos a Artemis del tío este.- hablo Pansy mirando sus manos, Hermione asintió, trazando lineas en el estómago de la pelinegra...hasta llegar a las tetas de esta...donde comenzó a acariciar con la palma de su mano.

-Yo... voy a ir allí y...me enfrentare al tío este para recuperar a Horus.- soltó de golpe Pansy y los movimientos de Hermione se detuvieron por un instante, Pansy se giró a mirar a la castaña y esta la miro levantando una ceja divertida.

-Aja...tu vas a ser eso...¿Me lo estas preguntando o simplemente me informas?- pregunto la castaña acostando a la pelinegra en la cama y subíendose sobre ella, Pansy se quedo unos segundos pensándolo.

-Te estoy informando y esperando tu vista buena.- con media sonrisa mientras Hermione lamia su plano abdomen con la lengua relajada, la castaña la miro con una sonrisa y comenzó a dar pequeños besos por el estómago hasta llegar a los pechos de su diosa.

-¿Me informas? Y si yo no estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué?- pregunto la castaña mientras atrapaba uno de los pezones de Pansy entrar sus dientes y tiraba de el suavemente. Pansy dejo su cabeza hacia atrás y cruzo sus piernas por encima de la cintura de Hermione.

-Creo que no tienes más remedio que...apoyarme.- susuro Pansy y Hermione sonrió antes de descender a besos por el cuerpo de Pansy hasta llegar a sus pies y volver a subir entre besos y mordiscos.

-¿Cuándo lo harás?- pregunto la castaña mientras llegaba a la zona más sensible de la pelinegra y ordeno a esta que se abriera completamente de piernas para ella...Pansy gimió al sentir la mirada de Hermione fija en ella.

-He pensado hacerlo mañana, umm, practicar un poco el día de hoy...duro...y mañana...joder Hermione deja de burlarte.- grito la pelinegra cuando Hermione hundió su boca en ella y comenzó a rodear su clítoris sin tocarlo.

-Aqui esta muy mojado...Y yo estoy sedienta.- susurro la castaña antes de tomar el clítoris de Pansy en su boca, Pansy gimió y llevo sus manos al cabello de Hermione para que siguiera.

-Umm...sii, todo para ti Hermione.- gemia Pansy mientras enteraba sus manos en el cabello de la castaña, Hermione colo sus dedos dentro de Pansy y comenzo a moverlos, dentro y fuera...a hacer tijeretas mientras mordía el clítoris de Pansy, y segundos despues saco sus dedos y metió su lengua, con movimientos rápidos y precisos la hizo acabar en un potente orgasmo.

-Te voy a decir una casa amor mío, si vas a ese lugar...voy contigo.- hablo Hermione con una sonrisa antes de besar a Pansy, la pelinegra respondió el beso pero se separó luego de unos segundos todavía jadeando.

-No...tu...no, puedes venir.- completo la pelinegra mientras Hermione le besaba en el cuello, la castaña subió la vista, sonrió y se alejó de Pansy hasta irse a sentar en un sofa frente a la pelinegra.

Pansy la observava atentamente, temiendo la reacción de su chica pero se sorprendió al ver como Hermione extendía sus piernas y comenzaba a tocarse delante de ella pero sin mirarla.

-Serás...¿Qué haces?-pregunto Pansy, Hermione la miro con una sonrisa le oreja a oreja mientras seguía follandose con sus dedos y gemía.

-Espero que vengas a ayudarme.- declaro la castaña con una sonrisa, Pansy se acercó e hizo que dejara de tocarse...chupo y lamió los dedos pecadores de Hermione y dirigió su boca al palpitante centro de la castaña.

-Ummm...que quede claro que como...ahhhh...quiera...Umm, voy contigo.- dijo la castaña, Pansy la ignoro por el momento, siguió lamiendo clitoris hinchado de Hermione mientras jugaba con sus dedos a pasear por el lugar antes de penetrarla.

-La...madre que te vuelva a parir...dios que sólo tu puedes hacerme esto.- gimió Hermione agarrando a Pansy firmemente de los cabellos para hacer más presion. Pansy gimió, adentro su lengua en Hermione pero sintió necesitadad de besarla, salió de entré sus piernas y la beso mientras la penetraba con tres dedos hasta hacerla terminar, saco de entre sus piernas sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca lamiéndolos extasiada, antes de ofrecérselos a Hermionre, la castaña tomo los dedos de Pansy en su boca y los chupo.

-No vas...es lo último que diré.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y correr a la ducha que adornaba una pequeña esquina de la sala de los menesteres. Hermione, ante el estado post-orgasmo, no respondió nada, estaba viendo fuegos artificiales todavía.

-Eres..ufff, demasiado lista.- murmuro la castaña antes de levantarse y correr detrás de Pansy. Y se ducharon entre risas y así mismo salieron de la sala de los menesteres. abrazadas y sonrientes, sus manos unidas al igual que sus corazones...ellas eran dos cuerpos con una misma alma.

Pero no todo es miel por lo que un pelirrojo hizo su aparición, Ronald Weasley sujetando a Lavender Brown de la cintura y mirando a Hermione fijamente. Pansy miro a Hermione y Hermione la miro antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Oh si son Hermione y su perrita...las bolleras de Hogwarts.- dijo el pelirrojo con rabia, Lavender a su lado hizo un gesto asqueado...Pansy miro a Hermione, quien miraba al suelo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Como se nota que sos un crió Wealsey...sigues ardido porque Hermione me a preferido por encima de ti.- dijo Pansy y Ronald dio un paso hacia ella pero Lavender la detuvo.

-Déjalas...deja que sigan comiéndoselo los coños , desviadas.- y Lavender se llevo a Ronald, pero el seguía mirando a Pansy con odio.

-Umm...yo seguiría comiéndome tu coño toda la vida...es una delicia...¿O no?- dijoPansy mirando a Hermione a los ojos, la morena la miro y una sonrisa asomo en sus labios antes de besar a Pansy.

-Por supuesto que si...que hambre me ha entrado con sólo mencionar esa manjar que hay entre tus piernas...se me hace agua la boca- dijo la castaña y coloco una de sus manos en el cuello de Pansy para profundizar el beso.

-Te acompaño hasta la biblioteca.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa y volvieron a andar.

-Pansy estoy preocupada por ti...no quiero perderte. Y...si el derrota y si pasa como paso con Horus...no quiero que eso pase Pansy, me moriría.- le dijo Hermione mirándola preocupada.

-Todo ira bien amor, que yo estoy segura de poder lograrlo. Además, si lo logro...podremos estar juntas toda la vida, sino, Hermione dejare de crecer a los 21 y...cerré inmortal...no quiero eso.- le dijo la pelinegra deteniéndose a mitad de pasillo.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso pero..no quiero que salgas lastimada. Pansy, si algo llegada a a pasarte yo me muero...me muero.- dijo la castaña y abrazo a la pelinegra, un hermoso sentimiento se instaló en el pecho de Pansy, se sentía querida entre los brazos de Hermione.

-Yo...me tengo que ir cariño...tengo que practicar, pero te veo en la cena.- y con una sonrisa Pansy se alejó...camino hacia afuera.

Hermione se quedo allí con una sonrisa, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca...para terminar un trabajo de Mcgonagall...una redacción kilométrica.

Pansy ya había llegado a la mitad del bosque, estaba prácticando contra los árboles cuando lo vio aparecer frente a ella...sintió miedo al verlo de nuevo pero un arrebato de valor le llenó al ver a la serpiente.

-Nos volvemos a ver querida ¿Dónde dejaste a tu amigota?- pregunto Gilad con media sonrisa, Pansy retrocedio un paso, midiendo la distancia, averiguando las emociones del hombre frente a ella.

-¿A qué has venido?- pregunto Pansy, Gilad dio un paso adelante con esa esa sonrisa tan característica. Pansy no se movió, se mantuvo firme en su lugar, había llegado el momento.

-¿Querías enfrentarte a mi? Aquí me tienes, frente a frente.- del dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, Pansy se coloco en posición de pelea...Gilad la imitó con una sonrisa, acariciando la negra serpiente que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Y Pansy lo supo...era en ese instante o no tendría más oportunidad

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo CAP. A esta historia sólo le quedan uno o dos capítulos..haber cuando los subo, saludos Y gracias por comentar.


	15. Un amor de diosas

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO...ESLERO QUE OS GUSTE.

UN AMOR DE DIOSAS

Y Pansy esperaba que Gilad atacase primero, Gilad esperaba que lo hiciese la Slytherine. Y seguían en posición de ataque, Gilad con una sonrisa...Pansy con un gesto serio.

-No tengo todo el día morena.- dijo Gilad, con un movimiento circular de su mano izquierda lanzo cuchillos afilados hacia Pansy quien coloco sus manos frente a ella creando un escudo que derritió las cuchillas.

-La que no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo soy yo.- declaro la morena arrojando fuego contra su oponente, pero Gilad apagó el fuego con agua Y arrojo rocas hacia Pansy, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba tablas con clavos.

Pansy coloco nuevamente sus manos hacia adelante y se cubrió se las tablas con clavos pero todas las piedras le cayeron encima...Gilad comenzó a caminar alrededor de Pansy mientras esta se levantaba...su túnica ahora con algunos rasguños.

-Aah.- grito con coraje Pansy mientras arrojaba copos de hielos, afilados, contra el hombre frente a ella y seguido levantaba el polvo para que fuese difícil verle. Y Gilad esquivaba los copos afilados con maestría digna de un buen Dios...Pansy seguía arrojando artefactos hacia Gilad...pedazos de metal, vidrios, vientos...y cuando la neblina del polvo desapareció Pansy se quedo quieta buscando a Gilad.

-Eres muy perspicaz.- dijo Gilad con una sonrisa recostado en un árbol, de un sólo movimiento de muneca Gilad hizo que un árbol sujetadas a Pansy con una de sus ramas...y arrojo fuego...Pansy se cubrió con sus manos y una pequeña capa amarilla la cubrió de la primera capa de fuego...de la segunda no pudo cubrirese y gimió al contacto del fuego.

Y de un movimiento Pansy se soltó de la rama, una gran quemadura en su brazo...pero la quemadura fue desapareciendo sola al paso de los segundos...

-¿Te pone un reto? Veamos cuál de los dos tiene más capacidad para dominar el fuego.- dijo Gilad colocandose en posición de pelea...Pansy le imito y de las manos de los dos salieron llamaradas de fuego que chocaron en un punto intermedio..Pansy aumentaba la presión con su mirada y Gilad con su mano.

Durante segundos las llamaradas de fuego se mantuvieron a un mismo nivel hasta que de un movimiento Pansy produjo una gran llamarada...Gilad gimió como el fuego le quemo pero las quemaduras desaparecieron pronto.

Y Pansy arrojo agua contra el y el le devolvió la movida...y se había transformado en un duelo, uno en el que querían saber cual de los dos tenia más capacidad...Pansy tenía el dominio del fuego porque el sol es lo más caliente que existe en el universo, pero no tenía el dominio completo del agua.

De un movimiento Pansy quedo empapada de agua...Gilad sonrió arrojando rayos hacia Pansy, la morena se cubrió con una mano y apunto el cielo con la otra...una gran nube gris se fue formando y de la nube un gran rayo salió y fue a dar contra un árbol...el árbol cayo sobre Gilad quien sorprendido no logró cubrirse.

El sudor llenaba a Pansy pero como estaba empapada no se notaba, Gilad salió de debajo del árbol y fue recibido por puñales que iban hacia el con fuerza pero se cubrió en el momento presiso...la culebra que descansaba sobre sus hombros se bajo y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo.

Pansy no se había percatado, apuntaba a Gilad y seguía arrojando cosas contra el...hasta que arrojo huesos hacia el y noto que no se defendia...pero que los huesos no le daban...

Gilad miro su mano...y noto que comenzaba a volverse arena...Pansy lo miro sorprendida y busco la culebra...sus ojos abrieron grandes al ver a Hermione sosteniendo un puñal en su mano, el puñal estaba bajado con un líquido negro y en el suelo sólo quedaba un polvo rojo.

Pansy corrió hacia la castaña que cayo de rodillas al suelo, Pansy la sujeto antes de que tocase el suelo.

-Hermione...¿Mi amor que te pasa?- pregunto la pelinegra asustada, Hermione dejo caer el puñal al suelo...Pansy miro hacia Gilad sólo para ver su rostro desaparecer y su túnica caer al suelo rodeada de arena.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto la pelinegra y al fin vio la mordida de serpiente en el hombro de la castaña...la pelinegra no se detuvo a pensar...apunto con su mano el hombro de la castaña y hizo un pequeño corte.

-Ahh.- se quejó Hermione como Pansy hizo el corte en su hombro.

-Calma...pronto dejara de doler.- declaro la pelinegra antes de comenzar a succionar en el hombro de Hermione para extraer el veneno...succiono y escupió sangre en el suelo...y volvió a succionar y volvió a escupir...desgarro un pedazo de su túnica y la amarro en el hombro de Hermione para que dejase de sangrar.

-¿Me escuchas Mione?- pregunto Pansy asustada...Hermione tenía la mirada perdida. Fue en ese instante que Pansy noto algo...comenzaba a sentirse humana...se saco su capa y vio que comenzaba a perder color, comenzaba a volverse pálida...como había sido antes de convertirse en la diosa del sol.

Panya vio como lentamente comenzaba a volver a ser Pansy Parkinson y apunto la herida de Hermione con su mano derecha.

-Hoy por hoy... mi corazón en ti, curar tus heridas con cuidado...sacar de ti la mala semilla...arrojarla lejos hasta desaparecer...y vivir contigo porque sin ti no quiero ni se vivir.- musito el conjuro que Artemis le había enseñado...una luz débil salió de la mano de Pansy su dio en la herida de Hermione...sellando el corte y dejando una línea rosa como evidencia de su existencia.

Pansy dejo su cuerpo caer al hacia atrás mientras su espíritu salía...un cuerpo azul se formó delante de la pelinegra y pronto los cabellos de Pansy comenzaron a encojerse hasta quedar sobre sus hombros...sintió como la fuerza que antes tenia se iba desprendiendo de sus huesos y dejo salir un gemido antes de abrir los ojos.

Y allí estaba, frente a ella...Horus...Pansy... Estaba parada con sus largos cabellos negros y rubios, con su piel morena...Pansy la miro y se quedo quieta...Artemis apareció al otro lado del bosque y abrió lao ojos sorprendida.

-Horus...-susurro Artenis, la morena levantó lao ojos de Pansy y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver a Artemis..se acercaron y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Pansy las miraba, aún respiraba agitada pero estaba tranquila.

-Artemis...sabía que había echo una buena elección.- dijo mirando a Pansy y luego miro a Artemis y se fundieron en un cálido beso.

-Si algún día necesitas ayuda...allí estaremos Pansy...sólo tienes que desearlo...gracias.- dijo Horus con una sonrisa, Artemis sonrió abrazada a su Horus... Pansy asintió. Y vio como la diosa del sol y la diosa de la luna desaparecían en el viento.

Pansy las vio desaparecer y miro a su castaña, le acaricio la mejilla y Hermione parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a Pansy con una Sonrisa...Pansy la abrazo y la castaña le respondió el abrazo.

-Te juro que pensé que te perdía...te dije que no vinieras.- le dijo la pelinegra...Hermione sonrió y llevo sus manos al cabello corto de Pansy... Y la acerco hasta que se fundieron en un cálido beso.

-Te sentí dentro de mi...como sí fueras la fuerza que me levantaba.- hablo Hermione descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Pansy...la pelinegra la miro con una sonrisa y la abrazo más fuerte.

-Ahora si eres mi Pansy...sólo mía.- declaro Hermione con una sonrisa y beso a Pansy mientras sonreía...Pansy respondió el beso y se levantaron del suelo, abrazadas comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Oye...me gustas más con el cabello corto.- declaro Hermione con una sonrisa mientras tenía su mano en la cintura de Pansy. La pelinegra sonrió y beso a la castaña sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y me gusta más tu piel pálida...no se...se ve tan blanca, tan pura...como sí hubiesen dejado caer leche sobre ti y te hubiesen marcado con ese color tan limpio y puro.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Pansy la tomo de la mano y corrieron hasta parrarse frente al río...Panay tomo la mano de la castaña entre las suyas y Hermione sonrió.

-Aquí...a plena luz del día...yo...Pansy Parkinson, Slytherine de orgullo...te prometo que te voy a amar siempre, aún cuando estemos arrugaditas como pasitas. Te juro que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntas y que mi amor por ti es eterno.- dijo la Slytherine con una sonrisa y tomo la mano de Hermione y la coloco en su pecho.

-¿Sientes como late? Cada latido es por ti...para ti.- dijo Pansy, Hermione sonrió y tomo la mano de Pansy.

-Aquí...a plena luz del día...yo Hermione Jean Granger...Griffindor de corazón...te prometo que mi corazón es tuyo...que no me importa si eres la diosa del sol o la diosa de la nada...sólo quiero que seas tu y...mi corazón va a latir hasta que tu decidas lo contrario.- dijo Hermione y coloco la mano de Pansy en su corazón.

-Te amo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo...y se acercaron lentamente...hasta fundieres ambas en un beso...el sol las cubría y ellas sabían que estarían juntas siempres...porque su amor iba más allá de todo...era un amor de diosas...PORQUE HERMIONE ESTABA EN PANSY Y PANSY EN HERMIONE.

FIN

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR LEER

SI LEÍSTE MI HISTORIA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DÉJAME UN REVIEW Y DIME QUE TE PARECIÓ EL FINAL.

BESOS


End file.
